Do It For Him
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: It was true that Merton fell hard every time a girl would give him the time of day. But this was different. This was a guy. So why was it so much harder to support the goth in this relationship? What was the difference other than the sexuality of his new love interest? He just had to suck it up...right? (Sorry for the crappy description)
1. Disclaimers and Warnings

**DISCLAIMERS/WARNINGS/EXTRAS**

**This chapter is dedicated to all disclaimers/warnings/extras for this story. **

**That way they are all out of the way and not taking up any space for the real story.**

* * *

**Pairings:**

Tommy/Mertin, Damien/Mertin and OC/Mertin.

**Warnings:**

The following warnings are for this entire fan fiction. This is your only warning for what is in this story. If you don't like or find any of the following things listed offensive then do not read this story. This is your only warning so don't say you have not been warned.

**Warnings:**

gay relationship, suggestive dialogue, violence, spoilers, ooc, original characters, limes, lemons, some blood, mentions or implied rape, blood play (only a little), abuse mentally and a bit physically, and bullying.

If any of these trigger you then turn back now. Since this story is still being written, anything that is a new warning will be posted here and a note to check back to this chapter will be displayed before the chapter starts. So please check back periodically to this chapter to see if anything is new.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

The following disclaimers apply to this and all future chapters. All items/products/movies/tv shows/people/characters are not mentioned and/or used to make a profit and I do not make a profit by mentioning them.

**TV Shows: **

All shows listed below belong to their respective creators and/or companies that produce, director, distributor, and/or created them. All characters, events, locations, ect. listed are owned by those who created their respective shows and are not mention in the name of making a profit. None of the shows listed below are mentioned in the intent of profit. I make no money mentioning anything below.

**Big Wolf On Campus**, **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**, **The Twilight Zone**, and **Touched By An Angel.**

**Movies: **

All movies listed below belong to their respective creators and/or companies that produce, director, distributor, and/or created them. All characters, events, locations, ect. listed are owned by those who created their respective movies and are not mention in the name of making a profit. None of the movies listed below are mentioned in the intent of profit. I make no money mentioning anything below.

**Young Frankenstein**, **Frankenstein**, **The Bride of Frankenstein**, **Space Balls**, and **Death Becomes Her.**

**Products: **

All products listed below belong to the companies that create and sell them. None of the products listed below are mentioned in the intent of profit. I make no money mentioning anything below.

**Yoo Hoo** and the **Samsung SGH-T100**.

**People: **

All people listed below are those I do not know nor do I make profit from mentioning in this fic. _(although it would be awesome to meet them)_

Sarah Michelle Gellar, Mary Shelley, Mel Brooks, John Elway, Jackie Chan, Robert Zemecki, and James Whale.

_**All of these disclaimers are for this entire fan fiction.**_

* * *

**My Own Disclaimer:**

The following disclaimers below are my own creations. If any of them resemble an actual person or persons then it is by pure coincidence and only that. They are my own creation and will need permission before anyone can use them in any format.

Darrell Joseph Rightman, Mary Ann Rightman, and Joseph Anthony Rightman.

* * *

**Extras:**

These are things pertaining to the story but are not spoiling anything too big. It is to make sure the story is just story with possibly a short author note at the end. All reviews I get for this fic will be answer via PMs (if you are logged in and/or not anonymous.) and as quickly as my job/life allows me to be haha.

Darrell is pronounced Duhrrel

Tommy says it like Daryl

This story takes place right after the episode "The Boy Who Tried Wolf". Any episodes after this episode have not happened yet. I will have one thing mentioned that is from a later episode however, it will still fit in the story.

**References From Chapter One:**

**(1) Season 3 Episode 11 (55): "Play it Again Samurai"**

_"Between four years of football, basketball, and baseball, I've put on a lot of uniforms. And I was always proud to wear them...until now."- _Tommy Dawkins at 4:34 into episode.

I made him a pitcher because he was the quarterback in football. So I figured he would stick close to that position. He also said he played basketball. So I would assume he would be a point guard.

**Reference From Chapter 5:**

**(1)** I looked up cell phones during 2002 **_(which was the year the show ended)_**. This was the only one I found.

**References From Chapter 8:**

**(1) Episode: Episode 25: Commie Dawkins Time: 15:02**

"Tommy what are you waiting for? It's wolf time man! Grr! Go primal!"-Mertin

"I just un-wolfed. I can't do it right away okay?"-Tommy

"Come on."- Mertin

"Besides, this never happened to me before." - Tommy.

So because he had just de-wolfed and had done so three times in one day, it is possible for him not to be able to transform; even if he is scared or angry. But when he was hurt, he was able to instantly transform, but it didn't last too long.

**(2)** So I've never written a fanfic for the Buffy fandom so this is pulled from a 'fake' fanfic. I just didn't want to use someone else's story cause that would be a cop out and would basically be plagiarism. And sorry, I'm not going to actually write it out because I haven't watched the show in sooo long and I like keeping characters in character. I'm sure they are out of character in that little scene and I feel bad about it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Disclaimer chapter which is the first chapter.

Warnings: See Disclaimer chapter which is the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a slow week in the quiet town of Pleasantville. Not so much in the basement of one particular house. Rather, the Lair of one goth named Merton J Dingle. He was pacing back and forth. His waist coat clung to his body, though blended in with the black pants and black shirt underneath the waistcoat. His pale skin looked even more so in not only the outfit but the dim lighting of the room. His spiky black hair seemed to be losing a bit of it's stiffness as a few droplets of sweat dripped down his forehead. He wiped them away with the back of his hand; which was covered with fingerless black gloves.

He ignored the blue eyes that watched his pacing.

"Merton, it will be fine."

Sitting on the couch was a pretty girl, Lori Baxter. She had medium length blonde hair. It slightly touched her shoulders though slightly framed her oval face. She moved her hands from rubbing her jeans, getting nervous just watching Merton be nervous, to crossing her arms. The sleeves of her white blouse shifted up a little on her arms.

"Of course it will. I mean it's not like he's not sensitive about..." Merton started to say a bit sarcastically.

"Come on Merton." Lori interrupted as she stood up and walked over to the goth.

Merton watched as the blonde walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Everything will be fine. Something like this won't hurt your friendship." she said while staring into his eyes.

Merton sighed and looked back into Lori's blue eyes with his own hopeful blue orbs.

"I really hope so..."

"Hey!"

Both turned towards the door. The person who they were talking about peeked his head into the room. Tommy P. Dawkins. He was pretty tall; standing at 6'1". He had light brown hair with tints of blond highlights. It was short and curly, yet looked fluffy. He wore worn blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"What's up? You kinda sounded stressed on the phone. Is everything alright?" Tommy asked walking into the room and closed the door behind him.

He had smelt a different scent when he had approached the Dingle house. He didn't know why, but the scent gave his gut an uneasy feeling. He hoped that the reason Merton called him wasn't because he was in trouble. Although, that wouldn't be anything new.

"Actually, Tommy," Lori said, pulling away from the goth.

"Merton has something he needs to tell you." Lori said before giving the goth a warm smile.

She could tell the goth needed help starting the conversation.

Tommy's thoughts were pulled away from the scent when Lori spoke. He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He placed all his attention on his best friend.

"Oh yeah? What's up Merton?"

Merton fidgeted a bit.

"Well..." he started but paused.

How could he say this...

"Yeah?" Tommy said, his voice beginning to sound worried.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Merton said as he gestured towards his couch.

Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Oookay..." He said before sitting down.

Lori sat down next to the jock and seemed to be looking at Merton with encouragement.

"What do you want to tell me."

"Well...in our society there are certain things that deemed what the definition of a 'man' ." Merton began, putting the word man in air quotes, "entails to. This varies from movies to music to even what color is appropriate for men to like. Oddly enough, we can trace the color blue starting off as being a color identified as a feminine color. It was the color pink that was considered a masculine color. It wasn't until..."

"Merton!" growled Lori, giving him a warning glare.

He was babbling which meant he might not get to the point.

Merton sighed before looking even more uncomfortable.

"But I digress...What I'm trying to say is I'm..." Merton began as he looked into concern yet interested hazel green eyes.

"I'm...I can't. I can't do this!" Merton said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Merton walked over to his desk and leaned his hands against it, his head hung low. Lori stood up and pulled the goth back in front of the couch.

"Tell him! You know you have to sometime." Lori said with a stern look and voice.

"Merton?" Tommy asked, a bit confused.

He hadn't seen his best friend this scatterbrained since trying to explain how Butch came out of an old projector movie! He still couldn't explain it, nor the second time it happened. But that was the only time Tommy had seen his little buddy so frazzled.

Tommy stood up and took a step towards the slightly shorter teen. He looked way shorter than he really was. The goth was only 5'7", but looked really small next to the jock, though not so much next to the 5'6" kick-boxer.

Merton tensed up as he looked ready to run. Tommy felt even more confused. Lori backed away from the two, as if giving them space. However, Tommy didn't notice. All he could see was his best friend looking at him as if the jock would attack him.

Merton wasn't brave. Actually, he tended to want to flee from a fight. But when it came to Tommy, he was never afraid. Never in his wolf form and obviously not in his '_human_' form. Even when his darkest and most disturbing side of him became an actual person.

Merton wasn't **_ever_** scared of his best friend.

"Whatever it is, you are my best friend. I will _**always**_ be your best friend." Tommy said as he rested his hands on the goth's shoulders.

He gave them a gentle yet comforting squeeze.

Merton looked up into those hazel green eyes before letting out a sigh.

"I'm bisexual."

Tommy looked a bit confused.

"You're what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side before removing his hands and crossing them over his chest.

"You know bisexual? As in Bi? As in a**_ freak_** of **_nature_** that doesn't know if they want girls **_or _**guys?!" Merton said taking a step back and throwing up his hands.

Sometimes Tommy was dense about things that should be common knowledge.

"Oh..." Tommy said.

There was a bit of silence in the room. Lori looked between the two. She could see the pain in Merton's eyes. He was ready to cry and bolt at the same time. Tommy was a bit harder to read.

After a minute, Tommy grinned and began to laugh. Merton's face turned from scared, to hurt, and then angry.

"What? What's so funny? I'm **_bi_**! Do you think I'm a joke?!"

Tommy held up his hand and shook his head.

"No! I'm sorry." Tommy said after a few more chuckles.

"It's just I thought it was something serious. Like you dying or you got yourself pregnant...**_again_**." Tommy said before giving the goth a bright smile.

Lori gave Merton a smug smile.

"I told you he would be okay."

Merton's mouth was slightly open before he closed it.

"So...you still want to be friends with me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Just because you like girls _**and**_ guys doesn't mean you aren't the same old Merton."

Merton stared for a couple minutes before smiling and letting out his own laugh; which was of relief.

"You don't know how happy I am that you don't hate me, or find me disgusting. I mean, the way you get upset when someone mentions anything that is gay related and somewhat involves you, well, you get all defensive."

"When have I even gotten defensive?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm I don't know Tommy. Maybe that time Fredd Johnson thought you were trying to give him a hickey?"

"Hey! You said I had to bite someone before the next full moon! How was I supposed to know it looked like that!"

Merton gave Tommy a look that caused the jock to sigh before giving the goth a cheeky smile.

"I see your point. But just because _**you**_ like guys and girls doesn't mean anything. Like I said, you are the same old Merton." Tommy said before putting his hand on Merton's shoulder.

Merton looked into the jock's eyes with so much happiness that Tommy felt his heart fill with butterflies. He always enjoyed seeing the goth smile.

Lori cleared her throat, which pulled both boy's attention to her.

"There's one more thing...**_right_** Merton?" Lori said with a slight nudge of her head.

"Oh...right." Merton said with a nervous giggle.

Tommy raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There's a reason I wanted...well was basically **_forced_** to tell you that I'm bisexual. And that is because...well..." Merton began.

"Because he's dating me."

Tommy jumped at the voice. Another scent entered the room. He turned towards the doorway where the stairway lead into the rest of the house.

A very handsome guy walked into the room. He was around the same height as Tommy. He had combed back light blond hair that was a little puffy in the front. He had a bit of a muscular built, which could be seen from the tight black turtleneck and black tight jeans. His green eyes seemed to be staring into Tommy's hazel green eyes. Almost as if they were trying to pierce the jock's soul.

"Sorry I took so long, but your parents were asking so many questions. I would still be up there if "Touched By An Angel" didn't start." the guy said before letting out a cheerful laugh.

Tommy felt an emotion deep in his gut. It was something he hadn't felt since Stacey. It was a feeling that just didn't click in his mind. However, he knew he didn't like this guy.

There was a bit of silence as Tommy seemed to be eyeing the guy, which made Merton a bit nervous.

"Tommy..." Merton started a bit cautiously as he looked at his best friend's face.

"This is my boyfriend, Darrell." Mertin said a bit nervously at his best friend.

Tommy felt himself wanting to growl but controlled himself. He had learned that he had to keep his emotions down. He forced a smile onto his lips and walked up to Darrell and outstretched his hand.

"Nice to meet you Darel."

"It's _**Darrell**_."

"That's what I said. _**Darel.**_" Tommy said with a raised eyebrow.

Darrell sighed and looked over to Merton as if he was starting to get annoyed.

Merton walked over to the two and stood a bit in front of his boyfriend. Tommy lowered his hand and decided to just fold his arms.

"So, now that the two of you have met, we are heading to The Factory." Merton said before taking Darrell's hand.

Tommy felt another growl bubbling deep in his throat. He didn't know why this was bothering him so much. He never felt this way whenever Merton was with a girl. So what was the deal?

"I'll go with you!" Tommy said which earned him a look from Merton.

"I don't think you would have fun." Darrell said before wrapping his arm around Merton's shoulders.

The action made the goth blush and lean into the sideways hug.

Tommy clenched his hands at his side. A scent that he hadn't smelt before came off the goth. It made the jock feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what it was. He found it a bit unsettling that he didn't know what it was. He had been able to smell different scents off people before. He didn't know why it happened. Merton had tried to explain to him that he was smelling their feelings or rather their emotions. Tommy still didn't understand it. He assumed the smell was an emotion coming from Merton. He just didn't know what emotion it was.

"Psh. Are you kidding? I wasn't going to go _**with**_ you. I mean, it's a free country. Am I right?" Tommy said with a nervous chuckle before turning to Merton, "It **_is_** still a free country right?"

Merton rolled his eyes but nodded. Tommy let out a relieved sigh.

"Listen, I know this is too much for you to take in. But you said you were okay with me being bi." Merton said, his voice sounding as if he was getting worried again.

Tommy felt a tinge of guilt at hearing the voice. He had told Merton that he was fine with him being bi. However, he wasn't expecting to be introduced to his boyfriend right afterwards.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just something I wasn't expecting that's all."

"It will take you a while." Lori said standing next to Tommy. "I know I was in shock at first too. But Darrell is a nice guy."

"I guess..." Tommy said eyeing up Darrell again. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Tommy, he sits next to me in our History class." Merton said with a sigh.

Sometimes Tommy could be so dense.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrow in thought before realization crossed his face.

"Hey, yeah! You're that _**new**_ kid!" Tommy said, pointing at Darrell.

Tommy couldn't understand why he hadn't recognized Darrell's scent. Although, the jock found it harder to pinpoint certain scents with in a crowd. School was one of those places he had trouble with, not to mention The Factory. He could pick out Merton's and Lori's scents no matter where they were or how far. It was a good thing too as his nose had saved the two many times; especially Merton.

Darrell snorted, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, I'm that **_new_** kid who is dating this guy." Darrell said, looking down at Merton, who looked back up with a dreamy look on his face.

This made Tommy bite his inner cheek for a moment before shaking his head.

"Haven't you only been going to school for like a week or something?" Tommy asked a bit confused.

"Two and a half weeks actually." Merton corrected.

Tommy frowned.

"When did you have the time to start dating, cause that's still not long enough." Tommy said, a bit confused.

He wondered when his best friend and this guy had time to start dating. Sure, Tommy didn't spend much time with the goth outside of school. A few times here and there. Most of the time it was to fight an evil creature. Sometimes he would help Merton do things the goth enjoyed, even if Tommy didn't like it. The rest of the time he hung out with his football buddies. Even though the season was over, most of the guys played other sports. Tommy, himself, played basketball and baseball. Although, he preferred football. But now that the season was over, he had joined the school's baseball team. Being the team's pitcher for the third year in a row. **_(1)_**

Even with all that, he made Sunday his and Merton's day. Nothing got in the way of their movie Sundays. Even Lori would join on some occasions. It was different than when the teen wolf would sleep over the goth's house during a full moon. Sunday was their special day to just chill together. So there was no time for Merton to get himself a boyfriend. Not to mention, be able to keep it a secret from Tommy. But somehow the goth was able to do it. For how long? Well, Tommy didn't know.

Darrell laughed as Merton sighed. He had told the story twice already.

"I'll tell him." Darrell said with a wide smile.

"Go ahead." Mertin said.

Darrell pulled the goth against his chest, into a backwards hug. Merton let out a content sigh and seemed to melt into his boyfriend's arms.

Tommy gritted his teeth a bit. That scent returned and it made him start to feel a bit angry. He hoped his eyes didn't glow, though he also hoped they did.

"Well, it was about two weeks ago..." Darrell began.

* * *

___**Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It was Friday. Merton opened up his locker to put some of his books in it. Tommy was still at baseball practice while Lori had gone to her kickboxing class. She had even skipped her last class to go. Although, the last class was just study hall so it wasn't a big deal.

Merton was debating if he should wait for his best friend to get done or just head home. After a moment, Merton decided to just head home and start on his homework. He wanted to get it out of the way so he could do some research, or maybe even buy something off the online Black Market.

"Hey Dingle."

Merton froze up before closing his locker and turning to find Tim Eckert. Tim was a bulky guy. He had shaggy brown hair that looked like a less greasy fifties thug look. He was chubby in the face and his body. Although, some of the bulk was muscles. He wore dark blue jeans and a black button down vest that had a black t-shirt under it. He was a little taller than Tommy and played on the football team. However, he also played on the baseball team. Even thought it was only because he was one of the best hitters in the school's history. Because of this, he was placed in right field. Since not too many batters were left handed, it was less likely for a ball to get hit in his direction. One would think he would have gotten better at the sport, especially since he had been a junior for the last six years.

He hadn't done so alone. He had a brother, Travis Eckert. They were known as the best bullies in the history of Pleasantville High. They were known as T n' T. They were identical twins, if not for their personalities. Tim was more sensitive than Travis. So it really hurt Tim when his brother left for a trade school. The mighty T n' T had become just T.

However, just because his brother wasn't there didn't mean Tim stopped bullying.

"Listen, I don't have any money today. So maybe try, I don't know Monday?" Merton said before taking a step backwards.

"Well I guess I'll just have to stuff you in your locker." Tim said with a wide grin.

"Wait. Why aren't you at practice?" Merton asked, hope in his eyes.

Maybe Tommy would be coming by soon and could wolf the guy up.

"It just ended." Tim said.

"But coach asked Tommy to stay for a bit." he added.

"Damn it." cursed Mertin.

"Now into the locker you go." the bully said as he pulled open Merton's locker.

It seemed to not close all the way. Merton turned to run but was picked up roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"I still say this is against the bullying code!" squealed Merton as he felt himself getting closer to his open locker.

Darrell had walked around the corner. He saw the goth trying to prevent himself from getting stuffed into his own locker. He recognized the goth. They had two classes together. They even sat besides each other in one class. He found him a bit interesting, especially his friendship with a jock known as Tommy Dawkins. He had heard a lot of great things about the quarterback. He also heard he was a pretty good pitcher too. So it seemed a bit weird for such a popular guy to hang out with a goth named...what was it again? Martin? Marvin? He couldn't really remember. However, he felt as if he should step in and help the poor guy out.

"Hey!"

The two boys froze and turned to the voice. Darrell was giving the two a look. He held onto the strap of his backpack.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he slowly walked up to the goth and the bully.

Merton's wide blue eyes looked into the green eyes of Darrell. Darrell felt something deep in his gut. That look was full of fear yet hope. Darrell frowned. He felt even more compelled to help the goth. He put his backpack down and took a few steps towards the bully. Tim continued to hold tightly to Merton's shirt but pulled him away from the locker.

"What does it look like?" Tim said with a growl.

Darrell stopped in front of the bulky guy and gave him a harsh look.

"Looks to me, like a barbaric animal who needs to crawl back to the puddle he crawled out of." Darrell said with a sideways smirk.

Tim blinked at Darrell, seeming to not understand what the blond said. Merton also blinked before laughing.

"I couldn't say it better myself!" Merton laughed.

It was at Merton's comment that Tim seemed to understand that it was an insult. Most likely having to deal with his intelligence. He was very sensitive about that, especially since Travis wasn't there to reassure his brother that he wasn't stupid.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Tim growled before tossing Merton backwards into the locker.

Merton's head banged against the open door. He hissed in pain as he put his hands to the back of his head. He felt a bit dizzy and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He held his head and groaned in pain.

This seemed to make Darrell get a bit angry. He turned angry eyes to the bully and growled. He grabbed hold of Tim's collar. Tim's eyes widened as he was lifted a few inches above the floor. He grabbed hold of the hands on his collar and looked into those green yet slightly amber colored eyes. Darrell pulled the bully's face close to his.

"If you _**try **_to hurt him again, or even _**look**_ at him funny, well, let's just say you'll need to go to the hospital." Darrell said, his voice so low and so gruff that Tim looked ready to piss himself.

"You understand?" Darrell asked with a soft growl, not looking away from those frightened brown eyes.

"Y-yeah!" Tim stuttered out before being dropped on his butt.

He scrambled to his feet before running away, stumbling as he ran.

Darrell watched him go before turning his eyes to the goth. Merton continued to rub his head.

"Are you okay?"

Merton let out a sigh before looking up into concern green eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Darrell gave him a wide smile before reaching down and picking the goth off the ground. Merton grabbed onto the blond, a bit taken back how strong he was. It wasn't like Mertin was heavy or anything. He was practically bones with a little bit of meat on him. However, what had impressed the goth was how fluid the motion and how easily he made it look. It kind of reminded him of how Tommy would easily and effortlessly pick him up.

"No problem..." Darrell said before giving Merton a once over.

Mertin could feel those eyes look over his body. He felt a slight tint to his normally pale cheeks but was able to shake it away.

"You're Darrell Rightman. We take, what, History together? You sit next me, right?" Merton said as he brushed himself off, still looking at the new guy.

"Yeah...But enough about me..." Darrell said, looking into the slightly cloudy blue eyes of the goth, "you should probably go to the nurse's office. You hit your head pretty hard..." Darrell said, reaching his hand out to touch the bump that started to form.

Merton flinched away, making Darrell's hand stop its movement.

"I'm fine. A little ice and Sarah Michelle Gellar and I'll be good as new." Merton said with a warm smile.

"Wait..." Darrell said, his eyes widening, "You watch Buffy?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

Merton blinked before giving the blond a wide smile.

"Since the first episode." Merton said.

"Same!" Darrell said before picking up his own backpack.

"Hey...why don't you come back to my place and watch it. I have a TV in my room."

"I'll meet you there!" Merton said as he picked up his own coffin shaped backpack.

"But you might have a concussion...not to mention you don't know where I live..." Darrell said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine! I've gotten worse...and besides I can follow you in my car."

"Well, I don't drive yet..." Darrell said a bit embarrassed.

He never had a chance to go for his driving license. He had the permit but because of how often he had to move he wasn't able to stay long enough in one spot to get his license.

"I'll drive then! You just give me the directions." Merton said with a wide smile.

Darrell was a bit shocked that the goth didn't question why he didn't drive. This made the young man find this geeky goth kid interesting.

"Okay..." Darrell said before smiling.

___**End Flash Back**___

* * *

"So after that, we hung out a couple times that first week. Then a couple days ago..." Darrell said as he rested his head on top of Merton's.

"After a rerun of a Buffy episode." Merton said, adding a bit of extra info.

Darrell chuckled yet smiled at his boyfriend's side-note.

"Yes, after a rerun of Buffy."

"A very good one too!" Merton added.

Darrell tightened his hold on the goth. This seemed to make the goth melt, giving Darrell his chance to finish his sentence.

"I confessed my feelings to Merton. At first I was scared he wouldn't like me back...

"But I found myself smitten with the big guy." Merton finished with a sigh.

"_**Big guy**_?" Tommy said a bit hurt.

"Yeah." Merton said with a smile and dreamy sigh.

"But that's **_my_** nickname..." Tommy whispered, a bit hurt.

"Can we go now? You get a free pair of shoes with one game at The Factory. It will be two pairs if we do two games." Merton said before pulling away from Darrell's embrace.

Darrell pouted before nodding.

"Okay Merty."

"_**Merty?**_" Tommy said with a slight growl.

Merton glanced at his best friend. He couldn't understand what had gotten into his wolfy friend. However, he was worried he might wolf out if Darrell and himself stayed any longer.

"It's just a nickname." Darrell said glancing quickly at Tommy.

Darrell could already tell he didn't like this guy. He was _waaay_ too possessive of the goth.

"Well, let's head off, shall we?" Merton said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, pulling him towards the door that lead outside.

"I'll see you guys later!" Merton said before waving goodbye and leaving.

Tommy turned to Lori.

"Oh!" Merton said poking his head back in, "Make sure to lock up before you go. Thanks!"

Merton officially left.

Tommy and Lori were silent for a moment.

"A couple _**days?! **_They've only been dating for a couple days and only known each other for like _**two**_ weeks?!" Tommy growled as he looked at Lori.

Lori gave Tommy a disapproving look.

"What's your problem? You never got this upset when he dated a girl this quickly."

"Yeah but..."

"That's **_different?_****"** Lori finished for the jock, resting her hands on her hips.

"_**Yeah**_..." Tommy said a little defensively, but it was obvious he wasn't sure what his point was.

It was true that Merton fell hard every time a girl would give him the time of day. But that was different. That was when he just liked girls. This guy, Darrell, shows up and now Merton likes guys too? It just didn't feel right to him.

"Besides, Merton is happy. You should be happy for him." Lori said with a stern look.

"I know..." Tommy said letting out a sigh.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

"It's just...something feels wrong. The whole thing feels wrong." Tommy said with a sigh.

Lori softened her look before sitting next to the jock.

"Are you worried that you and Merton won't hang out as much as you use to?" Lori asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Tommy thought about what she said. That could have been it. But deep down it was more than that.

"I know that will happen but...I don't know." Tommy sighed. "I just don't like that guy. I mean, what kind of name is _**Darrell**_." Tommy said, exaggerating the name.

Lori rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk.

"It sounds like you're jealous."

Tommy turned a glare to Lori, making her jump.

"I'm not **_jealous_**...I just don't like the guy is all..." Tommy said before laying back into the couch.

"There is just something wrong with his story. And how come he came to Merton's rescue?"

"Didn't you do the same thing?"

"Yeah...but it was after he confronted me about being a werewolf. I mean, he was the only person who understood what was happening to me. And well, I kinda felt like I needed to help him." Tommy said remembering how they first met.

Tommy had actually been pretty mean to the goth. When Merton came up to the jock, spouting _'nonsense_' that Tommy had all the symptoms of turning into a werewolf, well Tommy had gotten mad. He still remembered the words he said to Merton; who was only trying to help.

_'It's no wonder you don't have any friends Martin.'_

Even after saying those harsh words, even saying his name wrong, on purpose, Merton was nice enough to warn Tommy about the full moon that Saturday night. The night he was going to have his first date with Stacey Hanson. She was the girl of his dreams. The girl who he had a crush on since fourth grade. The girl who only dated seniors and who finally paid attention to the jock. Sure, he was a senior now as was she. But beggars can't be choosers.

Not only did the goth try to warn Tommy about the full moon, but he kept Becky, Merton's gossipy little sister, from finding him in the lair. He protected him and his secret. He continued to protect the jock no matter how nasty Tommy had been that first time.

Any other person would have said '_**fuck you**__'_ or would have spilled his secret, not to mention try to make money off his secret. But not Merton. He ignored the insult and accepted Tommy as a werewolf and even thought it was cool. He had helped the jock through so much over the months they were friends. He was even there for him when Stacey left early to college. He had stood by his side in both dangerous situations and normal everyday life stuff. It hadn't even been a year, yet it felt like they had known each other for years.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if they had become friends earlier. The fact they had lockers next to each other since kindergarten kind of made it weird that they never started a conversation with each other. However, he had always been too focused on sports. He hung out with other jocks. So, he never really noticed who had a locker next to his. The fact he thought Merton was a new kid on that first day of their senior year proved that Tommy didn't notice the goth. Thinking about it now, he wondered how he could miss him. With Merton's weird wardrobe. His spiky black hair. The fact he was T'nT's favorite person to bully...

"Tommy!"

Tommy jumped at hearing his name.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring into space for like five minutes." Lori said, a bit worried in both her face and voice.

Tommy blinked before shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he said before standing up.

Lori stood up with him.

"It's getting late. I think I'll go home and crash." Tommy said stretching and faking a yawn.

"You're going to stalk them aren't you." Lori said with an amused look on her face.

"_**No!**_" Tommy said, though the lie was obvious.

"You're a _**horrible**_ liar! Sometimes I don't know who is worse, you or Merton." she said with a shake of her head, yet a smile on her lips.

Tommy frowned before giving her his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Lori huffed and tried to ignore them. However, those adorable hazel green orbs stared into her blue eyes.

"Okay," Lori said with a defeated sigh, "you can spy on them, _**but **_I'll go with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Tommy smiled.

"Thanks Lori."

"Yeah well, I'm doing this for Merton." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's go then!" Tommy said before leaving.

Lori shook her head before following the jock. She took out the spare key located underneath the rug by the outside door and locked it.

* * *

_****____**The Factory**___

"You got two that time!" Darrell said with a smile before writing down the points on the paper.

Merton let out a frustrated sigh before plopping down next to Darrell.

"I forgot how much I hate bowling." Merton sighed before taking a sip from his vanilla milkshake.

"Oh come on. You're not **_that_** bad." Darrell said.

Darrell ran his fingers through Merton's hair, rubbing and slightly scratching behind his ear.

Merton's eyes instantly closed and he hummed as he leaned into the touch. Darrell smiled warmly at the look his boyfriend made. He was happy he had caused it. Merton sighed, enjoying the touch. It was his weakness. He found that out when he had dated Muffy a couple months back. It took Darrell a few days to figure out his weakness. To both Merton's delight and annoyance. Only an annoyance when Darrell used it against the goth.

Merton let out a content sigh before opening his eyes slowly. He saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He inwardly groaned before pulling away from the touch. Darrell looked at the goth a bit confused. Merton gave him a small smile.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Merton said.

"I'll be right back. Do you want another soda while I'm up?" Merton added as he turned towards his empty cup.

Darrell smiled up at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. Just hurry back." Darrell said with a wink.

Merton couldn't help the slight blush nor the wide smile on his lips.

"Back in a flash." he said before rushing off to the bathroom.

Darrell watched the goth rush off.

* * *

___**Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Here." Lori said, handing Tommy a vanilla milkshake.

"You know Merton would have a fit if he knew you had _**three **_of these things." Lori said as she sat down with her own strawberry milkshake.

"I can hear him now." she said with a snicker.

_"Remember Tommy. Werewolves are notoriously lactose intolerant. Do you want to stay in the bathroom until the next full moon?_" Lori said in a voice that wasn't even close to Merton's.

It sounded funny all the same.

"Yeah, well I get thirsty when I'm spying..." Tommy said not looking away from the two people he was spying on.

"You're welcome by the way." Lori sighed out before taking a sip from her drink.

She also was watching the two boys.

"Yeah thanks." Tommy said before taking a sip from his drink, not once looking away from his little buddy and Darrell.

"I don't see what you're so worried about." Lori said with a sigh.

"Merton looks like he's happy and I don't see anything '_**evil' **_about Darrell. Although, a nice guy can't roll three strikes out of six turns." Lori said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm telling you there is something _**off**_ with that guy." Tommy growled out.

Lori sighed before taking another sip from her shake. She glanced over at the jock. His hands were squeezing the table a little too hard and his hazel green eyes kept switching from their normal color to amber.

Tommy snarled slightly when Darrell began to rub the side of Merton's head. It was the goth's weak point. It was something no one knew. Tommy knew but that was only because Merton told the jock how nice it felt when Muffy rubbed his head and behind his ear. Tommy felt a bit angry that this Darrell guy had found it out so easily. It was here Tommy wondered what else the blond had found out. What other spots made the goth melt and weak at the same time...

Tommy snapped to attention when Merton stood up and looked to be heading towards the bathroom. Tommy stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." he said.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea to drink **_three _**of those." Lori said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right. I'll be back in a bit." Tommy said before rushing off to the bathroom.

Merton had just disappeared into the bathroom. Tommy looked around before going in afterwards.

"Hi Tommy."

Tommy jumped and saw Merton standing in the bathroom with his hands on his hips.

"Oh! Hi Merton! Funny seeing you here." Tommy said as he tried to look as casual as he could.

He just looked awkward and stiff at the same time.

"Were you really spying on me just now?" Merton asked with a stern look.

"_**No!**_ Well, not really...Lori's here too!" Tommy said a bit defensively.

Merton threw his hands up with an annoyed sigh.

"I appreciate the fact you are looking out for me but I can handle myself." Mertin said with a huff.

"Oh really?" Tommy said crossing his arms and getting a bit pissy.

"It seems every time you go on a date with someone I need to save you. So I feel like I have to be here to make sure, you know, you aren't getting mixed up with another evil person." Tommy growled.

"Okay...I know my track record has been four to zero, zero obviously being..."

"Six." Tommy interrupted.

"Beg your pardon?" Merton said a tilt of his head.

"It's been six." Tommy said with a slight snicker.

It was rare when he corrected the mighty and great Merton J. Dingle. So he had to soak it in a bit.

"Really?" Merton said with a thoughtful look, "Huh, I'm more of a player than I thought." Merton said with a proud smirk.

He shook his head and threw his hands in the air.

"It doesn't matter! Darrell is different!"

"Because he's a guy and not a _**girl**_?" Tommy growled.

"No...yes...I guess." Merton said not sure where either he nor his best friend were going with their conversation.

"Whatever Tommy! I'm happy! Why can't you understand that!" Merton said before pushing past Tommy.

Tommy growled and was about to follow him. However his stomach gave a growl. Tommy grimaced before heading to a stall.

"Maybe I _**should **_have stopped at one..." Tommy groaned.

**_End of Chapter One_**

* * *

Word Count: 6,705 (purely story)

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story started out completely different from what I originally came up with. I actually had Darrell going to be a bad guy. Actually, he was going to be an abusive boyfriend that Tommy had to save Merton from, realizing that he had feelings for his best friend. But as I was writing, it changed to what you'll see. This story was actually made from me reading fics that either started out with Merton coming out to Tommy and then confessing that he liked our favorite werewolf, or him dating someone abusive and having to be saved by Tommy. But I thought what if Merton confessed to Tommy and then had to tell him he had a boyfriend. Then I thought, it was too overly done, the whole abusive boyfriend trope. So I settled for what you'll read.

I've been working on this fic for at least a year now. It's not done. I wanted to finish it before posting it but I couldn't hold off. I do know I'm at least half way done with the story. So that's a plus. I'm only posting this chapter, hoping it will help me finish this story and work on the other stories I have sitting in the DOC waiting to be worked on.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 2

Darrell sat in his seat, looking over the scores. They were just about halfway through their first game. Even so, Darrell was ready to leave. He didn't realize how crowded The Factory was going to be. He wasn't too fond of crowds. Not to mention, he was hoping the two would have more privacy. Sure, it was one of the only places for teenagers in this small town to chill outside of school and on the weekends. But this was a Wednesday! This wasn't the only 'hot spot' for teens to hang out at, there was also the Hungry Bucket! There shouldn't have been this many people.

Darrell looked over in the direction Merton had gone off in. He truly liked Merton. He hadn't dated a guy like the goth. He was sweet, smart, unique, and had an unusual sense of humor. What Darrell really liked about Merton most was how naive and innocent the goth was. Even if his jokes tended to go a little higher than a PG-13 rating. But even with that, it was obvious the goth was still a virgin and it was adorably endearing.

A smirk crossed the blond's lips. He loved the thought of being Merton's first and hopefully only. He was falling hard for the goth. He wanted him. He wanted to be the only person in the goth's life that mattered. Not more than his family of course. Darrell wasn't a control freak. Darrell just wished the goth felt the same way about him. Sure, they had only been dating for a couple of days, but Darrell knew Merton was the one.

Darrell looked at his watch. It had been a while since Merton left to go to the bathroom. The blond looked around and couldn't see his goth. He had gotten a feeling that the two of them were being watched. He had a feeling who it was. He hoped it wasn't true. He was about to get up when Merton appeared as if from the shadows. He had a soda in his hand.

"I said I didn't need another soda." Darrell said a bit surprised.

"I know, but I figured I would get you one anyway." Merton said with a shrug.

He put the cup next to the empty one.

"Did you go yet?"

Darrell shook his head before a smile crossed his lips.

"I wanted to wait for you to come back." he said before standing up and going to get his ball.

Merton smiled as he watched Darrell hold the ball. He stood straight and held the ball in front of his head, trying to set up the pin to the ball. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He brought his hand back as he took a few steps forward. He let the ball go, low to the ground. The ball curved slowly until it knocked all the pins down.

"Strike!" Darrell said, fist pumping the air.

"Damn...that's your _**fourth**_ one! Are you a pro or something?" Merton mumbled, while writing the score on the paper.

Darrell smiled before sitting next to the goth.

"I just play for fun." Darrell said before taking a sip from the soda Merton got him.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Merton said standing up and going to his ball.

He jumped when he felt someone right behind him.

"You want me to _**help**_ you?" Darrell whispered in Merton's ear.

Darrell's mouth was so close to his neck that he couldn't hide the shiver. He could hear the chuckle from his boyfriend, which made him blush in embarrassment.

"If you could back up just a bit would be helpful." Mertin said with a smile.

Darrell ignored him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I can be _**very**_ helpful. I mean, I can even teach you the proper way to hold your ball." Darrell said, resting his lips so very close to the pale goth's neck.

"Ah! I-I think I know how to hold balls-ah **_bowling_** balls!" Merton squeaked before pulling away and picking up his black bowling ball.

Darrell pouted before standing next to his boyfriend.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Merton gave the blond an apologetic smile.

"I'm just not use to so much affection. I barely got to first base with a girl, let alone a guy. You..." Merton said, before looking down, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you are my first boyfriend." Merton said before looking up into those green eyes.

"Really." Darrell said.

He wasn't really that shocked, however it still surprised him. He had thought Tommy and Merton had been a thing. The way the jock had stared down Darrell seemed to give off that vibe.

Darrell snapped out of his thoughts as Merton's bright blue eyes stared into his own green. He gave a warm smile as he cupped the goth's cheek.

Merton's eyes widened and blinked.

"I can't believe someone as beautiful as you hasn't gotten past kissing." he whispered as he leaned close to Merton's face.

As Darrell's face was close to kissing Merton's lips, Merton dropped the bowling ball that was still in his hands. Both boys jumped as it just missed both of their feet.

"Oh shit!" Darrell said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot I had that." Merton said with a nervous smile and giggle, looking away in embarrassment.

Darrell closed his eyes and let out a couple breathes. When he reopened them, he chuckled. Merton turned to look at his boyfriend.

"That was kind of close...why don't we go somewhere less...dangerous?" Darrell said before picking up the bowling ball and putting it back on the rack.

"But we didn't even finish our first game." Merton said with a raised eyebrow.

Darrell smirked before walking by Merton. However, not without running his hand quickly through the spiked black hair. Merton shivered at the sensation.

"I'll grab my shoes!" the goth squeaked out before grabbing them.

Darrell chuckled before picking up his own shoes. He headed towards the counter that had the rental shoes. Merton wasn't too far behind him.

* * *

_**Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Lori had just finished her shake when Tommy came back to the table.

"So who was right?" she said with a smug look.

Tommy grumbled some incoherent words as he sat down, before looking in the direction Merton and Darrell was...or rather were.

Tommy blinked before turning wide eyes to Lori. He pointed towards the bowling lane that was now empty.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"They left like ten minutes ago." Lori said with a shrug.

"And you let them **_go_**?!" Tommy said with a small growl.

"You need to relax or you're going to wolf out!" Lori quietly hissed.

Tommy frowned before taking in a couple of deep breathes. Lori watched the jock with concerned eyes.

"Tommy do you..." she started but hesitated.

Lori had an idea why Tommy was acting the way he was. Although, she already knew the reaction the jock would make. It was more than obvious that Tommy had feelings for Merton. Even if Tommy denied being gay, that didn't mean he didn't love Merton. Merton wasn't straight like everyone thought. But he wasn't completely gay. So did that mean Tommy was bisexual too? Or did he only love the goth? Lori wasn't sure if someone could only be gay for one person. But Tommy definitely loved Merton. That was obvious.

Lori let out a sigh.

"Do I what?" Tommy asked with confused yet interested hazel green eyes.

"Forget it." Lori sighed before standing up.

"No, what were you going to say?" Tommy said, standing up with her.

"It's nothing. I mean, nothing I say will change anything. You just have to realize it for yourself. Just know, you _**still **_have time. I'm sure whatever you are feeling, Merton feels the same way." Lori said before giving Tommy a warm smile and leaving.

Tommy stood there even more confused than he was when he found out Merton was bisexual.

"What does that even **_mean_**?" Tommy thought aloud.

He shook his head before leaving The Factory. Once he got a bit away from any crowds, he wolfed out and decided to let out some steam before heading home.

* * *

_**Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Merton unlocked his door and entered his Lair. Darrell was close behind him and closed the door. Merton went over to his desk and found his albino snake, Rasputin. He scratched his snake's head for a moment before turning towards his boyfriend.

"How about we watch a movie?" Darrell suggested with a smile.

"That sounds good. I'll go make some popcorn." Merton said before heading towards the door.

Darrell smiled before looking at where the goth kept his video tapes.

"'Death Becomes Her'?" the blond asked picking out a tape, just as Merton was about to walk out the door.

"That's fine. I'll be right back." he said before vanishing up into the house.

Darrell took the tape out of its case and popped it into the VCR. He turned the TV on and switched it to the channel connected to the VCR. He went to Merton's bed and picked up his blanket. He was hoping for some cuddling up under the covers. As he began to unfold the blanket, a silver candlestick seemed to fall as if from the sky. Although it was really from the blanket.

Darrell's left hand shot out and caught it. He regretted the reflex, as the silver began to burn his hand. He hissed before dropping the instrument of pain to the ground. He held his hand for a moment before looking at the burn mark. He could feel himself starting to transform. Both of his hands had fur on them. He could feel his ears growing pointy.

"We ran out of soda..." Merton's voice was heard from the stairway.

"Do you have juice!" Darrell said a little stressed in his voice.

He had to buy himself some time.

"I can check!" Merton said, seeming to not notice the stressed tone in the blond's voice.

Darrell let out a breath before closing his eyes.

"Just close your eyes and breathe. Everything is calm and you are calm." Darrell whispered, repeating the words a few more times until he de-transformed.

He opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"We have orange juice." Merton said as he came down the steps.

He had a bowl of popcorn under his arm. Two glasses of orange juice were in each hand. Darrell smiled before dropping the blanket onto the couch and going over to help his boyfriend.

"You're not an octopus you know." Darrell chuckled.

"Yeah, well..." Merton said with a nervous giggle.

He missed the slight wince Darrell made as the blond took both glasses out of the goth's hands.

"Come on. I have everything set up." Darrell said as he went to the couch, placing the cups on the table.

Merton went over and placed the bowl between the cups. He sat down with a sigh. Darrell picked up the blanket and draped it over Merton as he slipped under the covers himself. He snuggled up close to the goth. Merton gulped and shifted a bit nervously.

"_**Ready**_?" Darrell asked in a low voice.

"**_What?!_**" Merton squeaked with wide blue eyes looking at amused green.

"The movie. Ready for the _**movie**_?" he snickered.

It was too much fun to make him flustered.

"Oh. Right!" Merton said before taking the remote and hitting the play button.

As the movie began, Darrell snuggled up closer to the goth, wrapping his right arm around Merton's shoulder. He pulled him close to his side, making the goth blush fiercely. Darrell didn't look at Merton but snickered at the fact he knew the goth was blushing. He had to play it cool if he wanted to make the first move.

The two hadn't kissed yet. Merton was the type of guy you shouldn't rush, or that's how Darrell felt. He wanted to go slow and build up to the '_good'_ stuff. However, he felt it was time to get that first kiss in their relationship.

"It's amazing how much special effects improved in just a..." Merton started to say as he turned his head.

He froze. He didn't realize how close his body was to Darrell's body. How close Darrell's lips were to his own. Merton licked his own lips, finding them dry. However those eyes, those deep green eyes held so much emotion that Merton shivered.

Darrell licked his own lips as he leaned in, slowly closing the distance between them. Merton closed his eyes, ready to have his first kiss from a guy. From his boyfriend.

**"MERTON!**"

Merton and Darrell jumped apart and stared at the door.

There in the doorway was Tommy. He looked a bit upset and a little out of breath. It took a minute before the jock realized what he had just interrupted. Inwardly, he felt a bit pleased with stopping whatever was about to happen. He shook his head to clear it.

Darrell was a bit upset and surprised that he didn't notice Tommy coming. He chalked it up to being too distracted by the goth's lips being so close...

He shook his head and felt himself wanting to growl at the jock.

"Tommy?! What the hell?!" Merton said, after snapping out of his stupor.

He stood up, pushing his blanket off him and pushed it towards Darrell who continued to look pissed off. Merton walked up to his best friend, who still stood in the doorway.

"We got to talk." Tommy said looking at Merton before giving Darrell a quick glare.

"I'm kinda _**busy**_..." Merton said with frustration in his voice.

"I know, but this is _**important**_!" Tommy said with a bit of urgency in his voice.

Tommy leaned in close to Merton's ear. Darrell gritted his teeth. He felt himself wanting to wolf out but was able to control himself.

"I sensed another werewolf and they're close."

Merton turned his head with wide eyes to look at Tommy's already close face.

"Are you sure?" Merton whispered, leaning in a bit closer.

"Can't whatever this **_important_** thing wait until tomorrow?" Darrell said as he pushed the blanket off as he stood up.

Darrell wished he could have heard what Tommy had whispered into the goth's ear. However, between the movie still playing and his frustration over being interrupted, he had been unable to lock onto the twos conversation.

He walked over and stepped between Merton and Tommy.

He did not like how close his boyfriend was to the jock.

"No it can't wait." Tommy said standing up straight.

Tommy wasn't sure why, but the Alpha in him wanted to exhort its authority.

"Darrell..." Mertin said a bit cautiously.

Darrell turned to look at the goth, a bit upset.

"Can we take a rain check? Tommy needs help with..._**family **_problems." Merton said, quickly glancing at Tommy, who changed his dominating look into a smug smile.

Darrell bit his inner cheek. He wanted to say no. He wanted to kick Tommy out and finish the kiss he hadn't even started yet. But those bright blue eyes were so hard to argue against. He let out a sigh before running his right hand through his blond hair. He had almost did so with his left, but remembered the burn mark on his dominant hand.

"Alright. Why not tomorrow night then?" Darrell asked with a small smile.

"I can't it's a full moon and..." Merton started before stopping and letting his eyes grow wide.

It was here Darrell's own eyes grew wide.

"Oh I forgot, I have plans with my family tomorrow." Darrell said quickly.

"Oh." Merton said, letting out a relieved sigh, "Well, I'm free Friday." Merton said with a shrug.

Tommy rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Then it's a date." Darrell said with a smile.

Merton smiled but slightly blushed.

Darrell's right hand went up and rubbed that spot behind Merton's ear that made him purr.

"Okay, time to go!" Tommy said with a growl.

Darrell turned a quick glare towards the jock before bending down and giving Merton a quick kiss on his forehead.

"See you at school tomorrow, Merty." Darrell said before walking past Tommy.

He gave the jock a quick look before leaving through the door Tommy had opened.

Merton sighed as he watched his boyfriend disappear from his room. Tommy watched the blond leave with narrowed eyes. Darrell's scent was still lingering in the room, even though he had left. The worse thing was his scent was all over Merton. It almost covered Merton's scent. Tommy could still smell it, along with that same smell he smelt from earlier. He shook his head before turning to the day dreamy looking goth.

"**_Merton_**!" Tommy huffed.

"Oh right." Merton said turning back to Tommy.

"Are you sure there is another werewolf?" Merton asked.

"Yeah! I decided to go for a run, like sometimes I do when I'm stressed..." Tommy started but stopped at the questioning eyes of Merton.

It seemed Merton understood that whenever Tommy ran it was usually in his wolf form. That was something Tommy didn't want to talk about.

"Uh, can you turn that off, it's kinda distracting." Tommy said pointing to the TV.

It was a good way to keep Merton from asking any questions.

"Oh right." Merton said before going towards the VCR and stopped the movie.

He turned off the TV before turning towards the couch to put his blanket back on his bed. It was here he noticed the silver candlestick on the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows and picked it up.

"Huh...I thought I had this in my bed." Merton mumbled before shrugging his shoulders and tossing it back onto his bed before tossing his blanket too.

"Go on." Merton said, turning to Tommy.

"Yeah, well, I could sense another werewolf. It was only for a minute or so but it was totally a werewolf. I searched all over the place to try and pick up the scent but it disappeared." Tommy said.

Merton furrowed his eyebrows.

'_I thought Cassandra would have finished off the Werewolf Syndicate...'_ Merton thought as he began to pace around his room.

"When did you sense this '_other__**'**_ werewolf?" Merton asked as he put _'other'_ in air quotes.

He stopped his pacing and turned towards the jock.

"I don't know...maybe like a half an hour ago or so." Tommy said with a shrug.

Merton didn't know what to think. His gut deep down was nagging at him that it could be Darrell. However that wouldn't make sense. He didn't show any of the signs. And there were plenty of times his werewolf tendencies would have or **_should_** have appeared. Like almost having the bowling ball fall on his foot.

Jealousy, fear, anger, confusion, and a certain German sausage were all ways to make a werewolf transform. Well, a good kick in the balls also could help. Not to mention, the pressure point on the upper thigh. However, he was sure Darrell had experienced all of those emotions and he hadn't transformed.

"Merton?" Tommy asked a bit concerned.

He was worried that if they didn't find out who the werewolf was or what they wanted, then someone would get seriously hurt. Usually, it ended up being someone he carried about, either Merton or Lori...most likely Merton.

"Huh?" Merton said turning back to Tommy with a dazed look.

After a moment, he shook head and let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I can't think right now." Merton said before yawning.

"I think a good night sleep will help."

Tommy frowned.

"You weren't tired five minutes ago." Tommy said a bit harsh.

Merton gave the jock a glare.

"Well, that's different..." Merton said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Tommy frowned. He could smell that scent again. He wished he knew what emotion that scent was because it was driving him crazy.

"I don't like that Darrell guy, Mert." Tommy said as he finally closed the open door behind him.

Merton huffed and rolled his eyes.

"He's a nice guy, Tommy!"

"You can't tell that in two weeks!" Tommy growled, throwing his hands up.

"Listen," Merton sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm getting a headache. I don't want to talk about this anymore and I wish you would give Darrell a chance."

Merton let out a breath before turning pleading blue eyes to aggravated hazel green.

"I mean, you two have a lot in common." Merton said, smiling a bit at the great qualities Darrell had.

"Like what?" Tommy said while folding his arms.

"Well, he loves chicken..." Merton began.

"Tsh, who **_doesn't _**love chicken?" Tommy said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Vegetarians, vegans, my aunt..." Merton began.

"I get it Merton." Tommy sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Well..." Merton said trying to think of other things.

"He loves football! Actually, he plays all the same sports you do. In fact, he's going to be playing with you on the baseball team." Merton said.

"It's too late in the season for him to do that." Tommy said with a frown.

"Well, it seems he was drafted from another school, by your coach."

Tommy's arms fell to his side as his eyes widened. Two weeks ago, when his coach asked him to stay after practice, he was told his catcher had moved away to Canada. So he was going to have a new catcher. But until the new player started, Tommy would be pitching to him; the coach. It was here that Tommy realized that player was Darrell. Darrell was going to be his new catcher. It was odd that he hadn't gone to any of the practices. Even if he wasn't able to practice yet, he still should have gone to them.

"He has to establish his grades first before going to the practices." Merton said, as if reading his best friend's mind.

Merton knew everything about Tommy. He had a book that had everything there was to know about Tommy in his wolf form. Not to mention, a bit of information of his human side. So Merton probably knew more about Tommy than the jock did about himself.

Tommy shook his head before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well...what else."

"Well...he loves John Elway."

"_**What?!**_" Tommy said with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Merton said with a smirk.

"He also loves Jackie Chan movies." Merton said.

Tommy stood there in awe. That was a lot of things they had in common. But knowing that still didn't make the jock feel any better. Actually, it made him feel a bit worse. It was as if his best friend was replacing him with a double. A double that liked all of that but a lot of the things Merton enjoyed. He had to if Merton was dating the guy.

"So why don't you try and give him a chance? I think he will start practice tomorrow, if I remember correctly." Merton said as he walked over to his calendar.

Tommy growled as he saw Darrell's schedule written on the same calendar that had Tommy's moon cycles.

Merton turned to Tommy and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what is up with you? Did you stop taking your heart worm medicine again? Remember how grumpy you were the last time you stopped." Merton said going to his desk and pulling out a pill bottle.

"_**No.**_ I've been taking them...although I am low." Tommy said before taking the bottle from Merton's hands and putting it in his pocket.

"I don't know man. Seriously, I just don't know. I just don't like Darrell and I don't know why." Tommy said letting out a sigh and heading over to Merton's couch and plopping down.

Merton sighed and plopped down next to the jock.

"You know nothing changes between us right?" Merton said putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy turned puppy dog like eyes to Merton. Merton felt his heart flutter. He shook his head. He had buried those feelings a long time ago. He even had a boyfriend now. So he shouldn't and **_couldn't_** think of Tommy as anything more than a friend.

Tommy could smell that scent again. He wished he knew what emotion it was. It was bothering him to the point of almost going crazy. However, Merton's warm smile seemed to keep the jock sane.

"Just because I'm dating Darrell doesn't mean I'll stop being your friend, or helping you out with your wolf stuff."

Tommy looked into those light blue eyes of his best friend. His heart felt like it was flying. He felt like holding the goth. He felt like kissing those thin lips...

Tommy's eyes widened and he bolted to his feet. Merton's eyes widened and blinked up at his best friend.

"Well, it's late." Tommy said as he felt himself starting to wolf out.

"Tommy, you're about to wolf out!" Merton said, standing up and looking confused as to what would cause the jock to start to turn.

"Well...guess you need to add tiredness to that list of what makes a guy change into a werewolf." Tommy said with a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Tommy squeaked out.

Merton was about to say something but Tommy rushed out of his room and into the night. Merton stood there in shock before going over and closing and locking the door. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

_'What the hell is going on with him..._' Merton thought before heading off to bed.

_**End of Chapter Two**_

* * *

Words: 4,406

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day seemed to move slower than normal for the jock. He couldn't wait until the day was over and he could try and make plans with Merton about that night's full moon. He was sure there was a werewolf somewhere in the town. If that was the case, then they would also transform. If that happened then Tommy was determined to find them and defeat them.

He sighed as he glanced over to the black spiky haired teen. He was just a couple seats and one row over from his desk.

Lori was a seat between them and had noticed the sigh. She glanced between the jock and the goth. She had time to think over the situation, after she left The Factory. Tommy P. Dawkins was in love with Merton J. Dingle. She had a feeling for the longest time, even when she first met them, she got that vibe from them. Back then it was mostly from Merton. How close the goth stood next to the jock. How extra touchy he was with the jock. How close his face would go when talking to the jock. Not to mention, the dream like look he would give the jock. The fact he had dated girls up to this point had confused the kickboxer. She thought it was just for show but it made more sense with him being bisexual.

She felt a bit sad for Tommy. She hoped he would realize his feelings for the goth before it was too late. She had debated on whether or not to help him. But Lori decided that it wasn't her business. Not only that, she still had some feelings towards Tommy. They couldn't date because of how their relationship had affected their job of protecting Pleasantville from evil monsters. Making out while an evil monster was on the loose was not protecting anyone. However, wouldn't it be hard for Tommy to have a relationship with Merton?

No.

She knew it wouldn't affect their job. Tommy was already over protective of the goth. So it wouldn't really affect their team dynamic. Not like it had when she tried dating the wolf.

Merton could feel Tommy's eyes on the back of his head. It was a bit more than annoying. He didn't and couldn't understand what was wrong with his best friend. Deep down, he felt the slight hope that the jock had feelings towards him. More than friend feelings. However, Merton shook that hope from his mind. Even if Tommy _**did**_ like Merton now, the goth had Darrell. He was loyal.

Sure, there were times it would appear like the goth was trying to bail out on Tommy and Lori, when the fight got too dangerous. However, he wasn't running. In fact, he was a fan of _'retreating_' in a losing situation. Live to fight another day and all that. But it always came off as him trying to ditch his friends in the face of danger. If only his friends would run with him, or thought the way he did, then he wouldn't look like a coward.

The goth looked up at the clock as the last few ticks from it counted down, until the end of the school day. He had to prepare for a long night for when Tommy would come over. He always slept over during the full moon. They would make popcorn and watch a movie. Tommy would get to pick. It was the only time the jock was allowed to pick the movie. Their Sunday movie nights were all Merton's picks. Lori probably would come over for a bit too. Merton had to make sure he had enough food for both himself and Lori. Not to mention a wolfed out Tommy. He could eat at least 10 buckets of 24 piece fried chicken by himself. Or two boxes of pizza. Although they would have light cheese and lots of meats. Light on the cheese because of his lactose intolerance. He could handle a little milk, but not too much because of being a werewolf.

The bell finally rang.

Merton let out a sigh of relief. He was glad school was over. He stood up and swung his coffin backpack onto his shoulder. He was about to walk out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find a grinning Tommy standing behind him.

"So I know what movie we're gonna watch tonight!"

"Oh?" Merton asked with an intrigued look.

"Yup!" Tommy said with a wide grin as he pulled out a video tape.

Merton looked at the tape before looking up at the jock.

"Young Frankenstein?"

"Yeah! I know that you love Frankenstein and since I've been acting like a total jerk, I figured I would pick a movie you loved." Tommy said with a sideways smile.

"You_** do**_ know that Young Frankenstein is a **_comedy_**, right?" Merton said with a raised eyebrow.

Tommy looked a bit confused.

"Well, I know sequels aren't as good as the originals..." Tommy said pulling away from Merton and looking down at the videotape in his hand.

"No. You are thinking of James Whale's 1935 The Bride of Frankenstein. Which, was considered a bit ahead of its time with a lot of social issues that we face even today..." Merton said with a bit thoughtfulness.

Tommy looked a little more confused.

Merton sighed.

"The movie you rented is a quirky yet amusing spoof of the original Frankenstein movie. Which was based off the famous novel written by Mary Shelley. It's like how Spaceballs was a spoof off of Star Wars. Oddly enough, both Young Frankenstein and Space Balls were directed and produced by Mel Brooks." Merton said.

"I love Spaceballs!" Tommy said with a wide grin.

"Then you should love Young Frankenstein." Merton said with a sigh.

It wasn't like he didn't like Mel Brook's movies. He actually found them pretty entertaining and smart in the humor department. It was certainly something Tommy wouldn't normally pick, but one he would end up enjoying. Normally, his movie picks included, though not limited to; explosions, hot chicks, a lack of and/or no plot at all, or just a Jackie Chan movie. You can never go wrong with a Jackie Chan movie, or that's what Tommy would say. So, Merton had to give the jock some credit. He had tried to find something the goth would enjoy. The thought made Merton's heart flutter in joy.

"So what do you say?" Tommy said, a smile on his face.

Merton shook his head, clearing away those flutters of joy, before giving his best friend a smile.

"Sounds good Tommy."

Tommy's smile grew even wider before he handed the video to Merton, who took it and put it in his backpack.

"So I'll come over after practice."

"Alright, see you then."

"Are you coming Lori?" Tommy said, as he turned to the kickboxer.

"You know what..." she said, pausing to think if she should go or not.

She was thinking that maybe Tommy would have a chance if she wasn't there. Maybe the two could talk more and maybe confess to each other.

"Naw. I have to train a bit more for the next kickboxing tournament." she said with a smile before taking her backpack and starting to walk out of the room.

"Don't have _**too **_much fun without me." she said with a smirk and a wink before leaving.

"What did she mean by that?" Tommy asked turning a raised eyebrow to Merton.

Merton shrugged.

Tommy also shrugged before heading off to go to baseball practice.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tommy was starting to become even more annoyed with this Darrell guy. He was a better catcher than Tommy could even imagine. He was able to catch anything the jock would send the blond's way. It was inhuman! Sure, he was using some of his wolf strength to try and intimate the guy. But no matter how hard he threw, Darrell was able to catch it, without showing any pain. What made it worse was the coach saying they made a perfect duo.

A _**duo!**_

Darrell was feeling the same way as Tommy. He was annoyed at how great of a pitcher Tommy was, even if some of the pitches were a little wild. He was slightly impressed at the strength of his throws. If he didn't have his wolf abilities, those throws would most likely hurt; even with the catcher's mitt. Although, he was also happy he was left handed. His right hand was in the catcher's mitt, so no pain. His left was wrapped from the burn. The mark was slowly fading which was on the count of his wolf healing. He just hoped the practice would end soon. He wanted to visit Merton real quick before heading home to bunker down for the night.

Darrell was born a werewolf. His father had come from a tropical island called Lycanthea. Sure, he was only half werewolf as his mother was human. However, that was besides the point. He had to hide his werewolf side for his entire life. He had moved around a lot on a count of either himself or his dad being discovered. So when he told Merton he had plans with his family that night, well it was basically true.

Darrell could tell Merton was different. He had dated a couple of guys before, not to mention a couple girls. He was bisexual as well, however he had a slight attraction more to guys. Sometimes he would tell or even show whoever he was dating that he was a werewolf. As expected, that never ended well. He had learned to never share his secret with anyone after the last two guys dumped him. The last person he dated, he accidentally transformed in front of her. She tried to turn him into the police. So he decided to avoid dating. That is, until he met Merton. The goth gave off an understanding vibe. That naivety and innocence was probably why the vibe felt so strong. Not to mention Merton's interest in the occult gave the halfling a bit of hope. That this time would have a happy ending.

"Alright, we're done for today!" the coach yelled from behind Darrell.

Both Tommy and Darrell sighed in relief.

"Tommy!"

Tommy, who was about to run off to the locker room, turned to his coach. He jogged up to him.

"What's up coach?"

"Could you stay for a bit?"

"How come?" Tommy asked a bit confused.

"You seemed to be a little off with your pitching."

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm just tired or something." Tommy said with a guilty smile.

"Well, I still want you to practice a bit with me."

Tommy blinked.

"Why just me coach? Doesn't Darrell need to be here too?" Tommy asked, glancing towards the teen as he was almost to the doors to the school gym.

"He was on the ball..." the coach said before chuckling at his joke, "I just want you to pitch to me, so I can give you some pointers."

"Okay, but I have plans. So I can't stay too long." Tommy said.

"It should only take 20 minutes tops." the coach said with a smile.

Tommy nodded before jogging back to the pitcher's mound, while his coach stood at home plate and got into position.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton let out a breath and looked around his room. He had everything ready for their little sleepover. He had extra blankets out and on the couch for Tommy to sleep on. He had a cooler filled with ice and sodas. His mother had gone out and picked up some sodas. Not to mention some Yoo Hoos. He had ordered three extra large pizzas, which should be arriving in 20 minutes or less; or it was free. He had popcorn that was right out of the microwave. He even had the movie in the VCR and waiting to be played. It was going to be a relaxing night. Merton hoped so anyway. With how his best friend was acting, he hoped it wouldn't be stressful or awkward.

Merton perked up as he heard a knock on the door that lead to the outside staircase. He furrowed his eyebrows. Tommy never knocked. He usually would come right in, either through the door or the window. He didn't know why he would even lock his door if his window was always unlatched.

"It's open!" he shouted before plopping down on the couch.

"Hey Merty." Darrell said as he came into the Lair.

Merton's eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Darrell?! I thought you had plans with your family tonight." Merton said a bit worried.

"Well, I figured I would surprise you before doing that..." Darrell said taking a step into the room and slowly closing the door behind him.

"What's all this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This?" Merton repeated before looking around.

"Oh, this is just a sleep over...I usually have a sleepover with Tommy once a month. He picks a movie and we watch it and stuff..." Merton said before winching at the words.

It sounded like a '_date'_ night out loud.

"Oh..." Darrell said a bit uncomfortable.

He didn't like the idea of his boyfriend having a sleepover with a guy who kept giving out vibes of possibly liking the goth more than a friend. Not to mention, the scent the jock had whenever Merton was around. It seemed to be a possessive scent, borderline '_mine' _scent. Darrell was still learning emotional scents; his father teaching him. So he wasn't positive if it was a possessive, '_mine'_, scent or just an overly protective scent.

"Aren't sleepovers a little childish?" Darrell said taking a couple more steps into the room.

He took a better look around the room. It seemed innocent enough. The room was set up like a normal sleep over with popcorn, a movie paused on the TV, and a cooler filled with drinks. Not to mention, the extra pillows and blankets on the couch. So maybe it was innocent. They only just started dating. It wouldn't make sense for Merton to cheat on the blond already.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have sleepovers when I was younger. I mean, having no friends kinda made that hard to do..." Merton said a bit fidgety.

He was always fidgety, which luckily Darrell knew. He seemed to not be able to stay still. Unless he was on his computer. Then the goth could sit still, or watching a movie.

Darrell slowly walked up to the goth and held one of Merton's pale hands in his own.

"Well..." Darrell said as he brought the hand up to his lips.

Merton shivered slightly and had a light tint of red cross his cheeks.

"Maybe _**we**_ can have a little sleepover of our own sometime, hm?" Darrell said before kissing the hand.

Merton began to nervously giggle.

"Ah, yeah..." Merton began before he noticed the bandaged hand.

He blinked before pulling his hand out of his boyfriend's, before gently holding the bandaged hand in both of his own.

"What happened?" he asked, looking over the hand.

Darrell stiffened a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by the goth.

"Well..." Darrell began, trying to find a good excuse.

Merton looked from the bandaged hand to those worried green eyes. Merton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't understand why his boyfriend was so nervous.

"I, well..." Darrell began, turning away from those curious yet concern blue orbs.

Merton blinked before looking back down at the hand in his own hands.

"I burned my hand while making coffee this morning..." Darrell said, inwardly wincing at his lie.

Merton felt something deep in his gut. Something wasn't right with what his boyfriend said. He looked up, ready to ask more questions. However, all thoughts escaped his brilliant mind the minute he stared into those green eyes. Darrell stared back into the blue orbs of his boyfriend. The blond found himself unable to control himself. His right arm snaked around Merton's waist before pulling him closer to his body. Merton eeped at the movement. His hands instantly let go of Darrell's left hand and rested against his boyfriend's firm chest. His eyes never once broke contact with those green eyes.

With Darrell's left hand now free, it moved up and gently tilted the goth's face towards his. Merton's breath hitched as he looked deeply into those green eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Darrell whispered.

Those words made the goth melt and shiver at the same time.

"R-really?" Merton squeaked out.

Darrell gave a charming smile.

"Absolutely." Darrell said before his lips hovered so close to the goth's.

Merton's head was spinning. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He felt weak but in a good way. His hands gripped the white t-shirt of his boyfriend. Darrell's left hand went to join his right and held Merton even tighter. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes. Both boys licked their lips in anticipation. Their breath seemed to mingle with in the space between their lips. Oh so close. Merton's eyes closed as he was ready. Darrell's eyes continued to stare at the angel like being in his arms. He wet his lips one last time, ready to taste those sweet lips of the goth.

"Hey Merton, sorry I'm late but coach wanted..." Tommy said as he walked into the room.

He froze at the the door.

Merton's lips were so close to Darrell's lips. Their bodies were even closer, almost blending into each other. Tommy's eyes glowed amber for a moment before he stormed into the room. At Tommy's voice, Merton's eyes opened and he turned towards the door. Tommy was quick and pushed himself between the two.

"I thought you had plans tonight **_Darrell_**." Tommy growled slightly, exaggerating the blond's name.

"I _**do**_. But I wanted to stop by _**my **_boyfriend's place for a little bit." Darrell said shifting a bit in a defensive pose.

Merton shook his head, clearing his head. The mood had been ruined.

"**Okay!**" Merton said looking between the two.

He gave his boyfriend an apologetic look.

"I guess it is getting late. I don't want you being late to spending time with your family and whatnot. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Merton said, pleading in his eyes.

He didn't want his best friend and boyfriend to fight, especially over him. Although it was a bit flattering to have the extra attention...

Darrell grinded his teeth a bit as he looked at the smug look of Tommy. He turned his green eyes to his boyfriend's blue orbs. They were just so hard to argue with. He let out a long sigh before running his left hand through his blond hair.

"Alright. But..." he said before leaning close to Merton's ear.

"We'll, finish **_this_** tomorrow."

Merton blushed and shivered slightly. Tommy glared at the smirk that crossed Darrell's face as he glanced towards the pitcher. Darrell's smirk continued to stay on his face as he left the Lair. Merton stood there in a dreamy daze. His heartbeat was starting to slow down when Tommy shook him a bit.

"Merton?"

Merton blinked before blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry...so!" Merton said, clapping his hands together. "Ready for our sleepover?"

"Merton." Tommy said a bit more seriously.

"Hm?" Merton hummed as he pulled out a Yoo Hoo from the cooler.

He opened it and began to drink it as he looked at Tommy.

"I think you should dump Darrell." Tommy said with a frown.

Merton licked his lips as some of the Yoo Hoo was on his lips.

"Tommy, I'm not going to dump Darrell just because you don't like him. Besides," Merton said before sitting down on his couch.

"He hasn't shown any signs of being **'****_evil_****'**," using air quotes for '_evil'_, "or anything. So you should just relax."

Merton took another sip from his drink and put it on the table.

"Now we got another 10 minutes before the pizza gets here. So let's start the movie." Merton said picking up the remote.

"No Merton." Tommy growled before pulling the remote from Merton's hand.

"We are going to talk about this. And we are going to talk about it _**now**_. I think you should stop seeing him. No. I **_don't_** want you to see him ever again." Tommy said before folding his arms.

Merton blinked up at his best friend before growling and standing up.

"Listen, you're not my dad! Although, you nailed the disappointed tone in his voice...but I digress." Merton said before flinging his arms, "I can do whatever I want! Besides, the fact you don't _**like**_ him isn't enough of a reason for me to dump him."

Tommy knew that the goth was right. There really wasn't a reason for Merton to dump Darrell. Tommy had to admit the guy was a great catcher. He did treat Merton very nicely. So what was the problem? Not only that, his inner wolf felt like it wanted to act as an Alpha all of a sudden. The last time he felt this way was when Eric '_the arm_' McIntyre came back; Stacey's old boyfriend. It was that jerk's fault that Stacey worked harder to get into college early and succeeded. They were now attending the same college and still dating.

"Well..." Tommy said, sounding a bit lame, "He keeps trying to kiss you!"

"He's my boyfriend! It would be more suspicious if he _**didn't**_ try to kiss me! Besides, I've kissed girls before and you didn't have a problem then." Merton said with a glare and putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah well, that was **_different_**. I mean, they were girls! I mean, you only just started liking guys! It's like you would kiss **_anyone_** at this point!"

Tommy regretted saying that the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Merton stood there. His heart felt a pang at the words.

"So you think I'm a slut. A man whore. A pathetic excuse for a human being." Merton said in a rough tone.

"Merton..." Tommy started.

"No. You're right. I am a **_slut_**! I'm just starving for attention! I would kiss **_anything_** with a pulse...wait, scratch that." Merton said with a small nervous smile as he fondly remembered Cassandra.

He shook his head and the smile left his face.

"Whatever! If you really feel that uncomfortable with me being bisexual, then I'm leaving."

Tommy's eyes widened as he watched Merton grab his pajamas, which he had laying out on his bed.

"What?" Tommy said in shock.

"Yeah. You can stay here, since it's the safest place for you to stay while being a werewolf. But since you think I'm a _**whore**_ and might try to go after you, well..." Merton said, a bit teary eyed as he finished grabbing his toothbrush and deodorant; stuffing everything into his coffin backpack.

"Then you stay here and _**I'll **_leave." Merton said before grabbing the keys to his hearse and slamming the door as he left.

Tommy stood there in shock. Guilt slowly began to fill him. He plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh.

Merton walked back in, making Tommy's heart fill with hope.

"Forgot to tell you the money for the pizza is on my dresser next to my bed." Merton said before closing the door again.

Tommy lowered his head.

Merton popped his head back into the room.

"And when you leave tomorrow, lock the door behind you." Merton said before finally leaving.

Tommy let out a long sigh before covering his face with his hands.

"I _**really**_ fucked this up." he mumbled before letting out a low whine.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton really didn't know where to go. In a situation like this, he would have ran to his best friend. However, that was who he didn't want to see. He couldn't go to Lori's house because the last time she helped him with a love situation well...it ended up with the two of them kissing and Merton ended up turning to stone. Not from kissing her of course, but it still ended badly for him. So she was out of the question.

The only person he could turn to was his boyfriend. But he didn't want to intrude on his family time. That would make Merton look like a clingy boyfriend. But what else could he do? He could sleep in his hearse the whole night but then he would be sleeping in class. He wasn't a nerd. Far from it. He was a goth who happened to be a very **_very _**smart goth. So he prided not only on his smart fashion choices, but his high grades.

Merton pulled up to his boyfriend's house and let out a sigh. He really hoped Darrell didn't get mad. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Got it!" he heard Darrell's voice from behind the door.

"Finally! It's been...Merton?" Darrell said blinking at the goth.

It was here that Merton's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry but..." Merton started before clearing his throat and trying to push back the tears.

Darrell's heart broke at the sad look in his adorable goth's eyes.

"What's wrong Merton?" Darrell asked before pulling his boyfriend into the house, closing the door behind him.

"It's not a big deal. I just had a fight with Tommy is all and I left and well...I know that you are spending time with your family and I promise to just vanish somewhere and let you enjoy your time with them, but can I sleep here tonight?"

"I'm guessing Tommy is still at your house?" Darrell asked.

Merton gave his boyfriend an awkward smile and nodded.

Darrell sighed as he ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Why didn't you send Tommy home?" Darrell asked.

Merton froze for a moment.

"I...well...I _**did **_invite him over, so it would be rude of me to kick him out..." Merton said with a wince.

It sounded horrible. It sounded pathetic. It sounded like his first boyfriend might be his _**last**_ one.

"Merty..." Darrell sighed, "You are just too nice for your own good."

"Yeah, I guess I am..." Merton said with a shrug.

"And humble too." Darrell said with a small smile.

Merton snorted a laugh with a small smile.

"There's that smile." Darrell said with a soft chuckle.

"What's taking so long? We only have a couple minutes until...oh. Hi Merton." Mr. Rightman said as he came into the room.

He was a tall man in his mid forties. It was obvious where Darrell got his height from. He had defined cheekbones and was fairly handsome for an older gentlemen. He was a little fit for a man of his age as well. But as someone who worked for the military and now was a fireman, he should be fit. He was wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His sandy blond hair was short but not so close to a buzz cut, though he had a small balding patch on the back of his head.

"I didn't know you were coming over." said Mrs. Rightman.

She was a very pretty woman. She was the same height and had the same slim body as Merton. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail, making her look much younger than her age, which was in her early forties. She wore long purple pajama pants with a long sleeved purple pajama shirt. Her green eyes held a bit of confusion but a little bit of happiness. She stood off to the side of her husband.

"Dad, mom...can Merton stay over? He can use the guest room." Darrell said with pleading eyes.

"No." Mr. Rightman said, his green eyes giving his son a stern look.

"Not tonight anyway..." he added when he saw the hurt look in his son's eyes.

He and his wife really liked Merton. He seemed to like their son. He seemed to be different from the other people his son had dated. However, they didn't want to risk having to move again. They had lived in the outskirts of Pleasantville for two years now. Their son had gone to a private school that they didn't like but was the only option. So when the coach from Pleasantville High scouted their son, well they were more than happy to move into Pleasantville.

"I'm sorry for interrupting family night. But I promise, I won't leave the room unless to use the bathroom." Merton said as he held his coffin backpack to his chest.

Mr. Rightman looked at his watch before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Mrs. Rightman whispered into her husband's ear.

He let out a sigh before nodding.

Both Darrell and Merton looked happy.

"I'll show you to the guest room." Darrell said before guiding his boyfriend to the room.

"Thank you." Merton said as he passed Darrell's parents.

"Of course." Mrs. Rightman said with a warm smile.

Merton followed behind his boyfriend until they reached the bedroom. Merton sighed as he walked into the room. It reminded him of his room before he moved into the basement. Very plain but it did its purpose. He threw his backpack onto the bed and plopped down himself.

"Thanks again. And I'm sorry for..." Merton sighed before getting cut off.

"Don't apologize. I'm actually thrilled that you thought to come to me." Darrell said before sitting down next to the goth.

"Well..." Merton said with a sideways grin, "I would usually go to Tommy but he was what caused the situation in the first place."

Darrell frowned before wrapping his arm around Merton's shoulder and pulling him to his side.

"What did you two fight about?" Darrell asked.

Merton hesitated for a moment. He couldn't tell his boyfriend it was the goth being bisexual. It would make Tommy look like a prejudice dick. Although, how he had been acting since Merton came out of the closet made it hard **_not _**to think the jock was a homophobic jerk. Even if he had freaked out in the past over being thought of being gay himself. That didn't mean he was homophobic or anything, right?

Either way, he didn't want to cause a fight with his boyfriend over his best friend.

"It was stupid..." Merton said with a sigh before leaning into his boyfriend's comforting embrace.

"It isn't stupid if you kicked yourself out of your **_own_** Lair." Darrell said with a small smirk.

"Good point. But it was just stupid all the same." Merton said before reluctantly pulling away and looking into those green eyes.

Darrell looked into those ocean blue eyes. He let out a sigh. He could see Merton was okay but was on the verge of crying if pushed too much.

"But really, thank you." Merton said with a small smile.

The smile made Darrell's heart skip a beat before giving the goth a smile back.

"_**Anything**_ for you Merton." Darrell said before cupping Merton's face.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Merton closed his and Darrell leaned in. Their lips were just barely brushing each other. Darrell closed his eyes and pressed his thin lips against the thin ones of the goth. A spark went between the two. Merton sighed in delight at the kiss and wrapped his arms around Darrell's neck. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him and felt a rumble that sounded and felt like a growl from the blond. It sent a pleasurable shiver down the goth's spine. Darrell's hand moved from Merton's face to wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the slim body closer to his bulky one.

Merton was enjoying the kiss until he felt some hair touching his face. An image of Tommy snapped into his mind. Merton's eyes snapped open and he jumped away, looking away in shame. Darrell had jumped at Merton's motion. He instantly let go of his boyfriend and stared at him with blinking eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just..." Merton tried to explain.

How could he explain what happened? That the hair felt like fur? That it felt like what it would feel like kissing a wolfed out Tommy? First off, that would be admitting having feelings for his best friend. Admitting them to his boyfriend. And well, the more important thing would be him outing Tommy as a werewolf to Darrell. He would never do that...well never do that again. He had already given up his best friend's identity to get a kiss. Which, he didn't get after divulging that information. Sure, he did get the kiss later but it was just a sympathy kiss. He could tell it was. Although, it was the best sympathy kiss he had...well, it was his _**first**_ kiss ever, so he had nothing to compare it to, at that time anyway.

Darrell blinked in confusion until he noticed that he had transformed. His eyes widened.

"For what?" he asked, scared that Merton had seen him transform.

However, he didn't want to jump to that conclusion. The fact that Merton didn't run away or even call him a freak, well that might have meant he didn't notice the extra hair or the claws.

"It's just...it's Tommy...I don't know..." Merton sighed.

Darrell let out a sigh of relief before frowning. He was beginning to get pissed. Something had happened between his goth and Tommy to make Merton feel very guilty. He wanted to find the jock and beat him up. He didn't care what the fight was about. The fact his boyfriend felt this bad was a good enough reason to beat the guy up.

His anger lasted only for a moment. Now that he was in his werewolf form, his senses were heightened. Because of this, he was able to smell another werewolf. It wasn't his father's scent. It was something different, although it was a familiar smell which confused the teen wolf. The only werewolf he knew was his father. He hadn't even met any family members on his father's side, as they still lived in Lycanthea.

"Well, I think you should sleep and see how you feel tomorrow." Darrell said standing up.

"Good night." Darrell added before quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Merton turned in time to see the door close. He blinked at the closed door before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Great job _**freakenstein**_. He's probably mad at you." Merton sighed before grabbing his pajamas and getting ready for bed.

Darrell rushed downstairs and found his dad transformed.

"Dad!"

"I know." Mr. Rightman said, a bit worried.

"I was sure I was the only werewolf to come from Lycanthea. Although, this isn't the first time I've sensed a werewolf, or rather werewolves before. Although the ones I met and sensed weren't from my home country..." Mr. Rightman said a bit in thought.

"What?" Darrell said with wide eyes.

"You never told me this." Mrs. Rightman said as she walked into the living room.

She was holding some paper plates and cups for the pizza.

"I'm sorry. It was when I was younger."

"Well, what happened?" Darrell asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, a group of werewolves called "The Werewolf Syndicate" asked me to join their little **_club_**. Once I found out that they were evil, I **_declined_**." Mr. Rightman said, saying declined in a soft growl.

"Well, I hope it's not them you are sensing." Mrs. Rightman said a bit worried.

"I did hear rumors of there being a Pleasantville werewolf. But I thought it was just a mascot from Pleasantville High being overzealous during the football season." Mr. Rightman said.

"Should we check it out?" Darrell asked, a bit excited.

Darrell never had something so exciting happen to him before. Not only that, he wanted to meet another werewolf. Sure, he could learn all he could learn about being a werewolf from his dad. However, it would have been nice to see what other werewolves looked like. Would they look like them? Would they be hairier than he and his father? They had some fur on their face, but most of the fur covered their body. It would also be cool if the werewolf was evil. He always wanted to use his wolf abilities to fight crime or do something heroic. But being a werewolf was oddly enough boring.

So the idea of possibly an evil werewolf in town made Darrell feel pumped.

"No. Whoever it is, they can sense us like we can sense them. If they want to start trouble, then let_** them**_. But, I will not go out of my way to cause problems." Mr. Rightman said with a serious voice.

Darrell felt the adrenaline leave his body.

"Now, let's get the marathon started!" he said, changing his voice to a lighter tone.

Darrell rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He hoped whoever the werewolf was **_would_** try and start some chaos. But it seemed whoever the werewolf was, they didn't want to start any trouble.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After Merton left, Tommy felt guilty. However, the pizzas had arrived and food was the jock's biggest weakness. So after using the money left by Merton, Tommy went about going on with the night's plans. He assumed that Merton would come back. There really wasn't any place for the goth to go. He could have gone to Lori's, but after **_last_** time, Tommy knew Merton wouldn't get himself into _**that **_situation again. So Tommy assumed that he would go to his car and after a while come back to the Lair.

Tommy had watched about fifteen minutes of the movie and Merton still hadn't come back. It wasn't until he transformed into a werewolf when he began to worry. He could sense two other werewolves! It was faint but there was no denying the scent. Tommy had gotten worried when he could smell Merton's scent close to the two werewolves. But he couldn't leave the house. The reason? Becky and her friends were hanging outside the Lair's door and window. They had been kicked out of the living room by Mr. and Mrs. Dingle; who were watching a movie marathon, in the living room located right at the foot of the stairs leading into the house.

Tommy had no choice but to wait out the rest of the night in Merton's Lair. He hoped that Merton would be safe. He didn't like the idea of his best friend out there with two werewolves wandering around. Even so, Merton was resourceful. He always carried protection at all times. In his car and on his person. If that failed, Merton would just run and hide. Maybe he would come back to the Lair. So until Merton came back or until he de-transformed the next morning, there was nothing Tommy could do but wait and worry.

**_End of Chapter Three_**

* * *

Word Count: 6,725

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton yawned as he woke up. His internal clock had woken him up around the time his alarm clock would have gone off. He sat up and scratched his head. His hair was a little less spiky. It seemed in his rush he had forgotten his hair gel. If he wasn't so upset he might have remembered to grab it. At least he remembered to grab his deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste. It was Tommy's fault.

Speaking of Tommy...

Just the thought of his best friend made him cringe. He would have to see Tommy at school. Luckily, he was calmer. He still didn't understand why the jock didn't like Darrell. That didn't matter as he would make his best friend understand that it was his life. That Tommy was part of it but that didn't mean he was **_all _**of his life. It was like how Tommy didn't spend all of his time with Merton. He would go and hang out with his friends. So why couldn't Merton have a boyfriend and spend time with him?

Merton was prepared to set Tommy straight.

The goth got ready for school and made sure to make the bed. He wasn't going to be a bad house guest. Even if it was bad manners for inviting oneself over to another's for a sleepover.

Merton went downstairs and found Darrell in the kitchen.

"Morning Merty." Darrell said as he had his head in the fridge.

"Morning Darrell."

"How did you sleep?" Darrell asked as he pulled out the milk.

"Like a rock." Merton said as he put his bag on the floor by the kitchen's entrance.

"Good." Darrell said before pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Merton stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't his house. It wasn't like he could just help himself to the food. Sure, he had gone over Darrell's house a couple of times. However, he wasn't going to do anything until his boyfriend said it was okay. He felt weird just going into someone else's fridge. He felt weird doing that at Tommy's house sometimes; despite Tommy constantly insisting he didn't need to ask permission.

"I'm sorry, you know...about last night..." Merton said looking a way a bit guilty.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." Darrell said giving Merton a warm smile.

"Now stop standing there and get something to eat. I want to head out as soon as possible." Darrell said looking at his watch.

They had a good hour before they had to leave. Even then, they would have a good fifteen minutes before school started. Despite that, Darrell wanted to spend as much alone time with his boyfriend. So the quicker Merton ate, the more time the two would have.

"Thanks." Merton said before noticing the cereal that was on the table.

He got himself a bowl and poured himself some cereal. The goth noticed his boyfriend's left hand wasn't wrapped up.

"So you're hand is better?" Merton asked as he sat down with his cereal.

Darrell blinked before looking at his healed hand. He smiled at the goth and nodded.

"Good as new. But how about you?" Darrell said, pointing at Merton with his spoon filled with cereal.

"Are _**you**_ feeling better?" Darrell asked before putting the spoon into his mouth.

Merton gave his boyfriend a small smile.

"Yeah." Merton said with a nod and eating his own breakfast.

"Merton_**.**_"

Merton looked into those green eyes.

"I don't want to come off as **_that_** kind of boyfriend. But if Tommy ever makes you cry or come close to crying like you were last night...or have that look again, well..." Darrell said with a slight growl.

Merton's eyes widened a bit before he waved his hands.

"I'm fine! I swear! Besides, this was the only fight we had...well, I guess the only fight where I felt like _**crying **_that is."

"So you've fought with him before?" Darrell asked, taking another spoonful of cereal.

"Well, only one other time. But that was over Lori. We both liked her and well...it's long and complicated and it's over." Merton said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh." Darrell said before taking another spoonful of his cereal.

He didn't know what to think about that.

"I mean..." Merton said, a bit fidgety.

"It was just a crush. Sweet and innocent like..." Merton began.

"It's okay, Merton. I understand." Darrell said with a small smile.

He could understand why Merton would like someone like Lori. She was a bit tomboyish. Not to mention a little geeky at times. She was also pretty. So, it would make sense.

"Great..." Merton said with an awkward giggle.

He began to eat his cereal in silence, not looking at anything but his bowl.

"But she is just a friend! I don't have any feelings for..."

"**_Merton_**." Darrell said with a serious tone. "I get it. It's over and done with."

"Yeah, sorry." Merton said with a small smile.

The two went back to eating in silence.

"So how was your family time last night?" Merton asked, looking a bit shyly with those blue eyes of his.

Darrell couldn't help but smile at the look. Merton looked just too adorable for his own good sometimes.

"It was perfect."

Merton smiled, happy his boyfriend had a good time with his family; despite the goth basically barging in. When Merton finished up his breakfast he brought his dish over to the sink. When he turned around, Darrell was right behind him. Merton jumped, not realizing how close his boyfriend was.

"We have a little bit of time before he have to go to school..." Darrell said with a twinkle in his green eyes.

Merton gave a nervous giggle. Darrell leaned in, his lips close to the goth's ear.

"So why don't we head to the park. It's early enough where no one should be there." Darrell whispered as he brought his hand up and began to massage that oh so sensitive spot right behind the goth's left ear.

Merton made a half squeak half moan noise before closing his eyes and leaning into the hand. Darrell continued to massage that oh so sensitive spot for a little bit before pulling away. Darrell smirked at the whimper that escaped the goth's lips from the loss of contact.

Merton opened his eyes before giving his boyfriend a wide grin.

"Let's go!" the goth said before heading out of the kitchen, grabbing his backpack on the way; and heading out the door to his hearse.

Darrell grabbed his lunch and backpack before following his boyfriend.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton's alarm rang throughout the room. Tommy turned off the blasted noise maker and rolled back into Merton's bed. He didn't know when he crashed on the goth's bed, however he didn't care. Just the scent of the goth had made the few hours of sleep the jock had, feel like an eight hour sleep. He snuggled into Merton's pillow and took in a deep breath. He didn't realize Merton's scent was so soothing. He didn't know why, but Merton's scent always seemed to make him feel calm and happy. He glanced over and saw the silver candlestick Merton would keep in his bed.

After a few blinks at the object, Tommy yelped and jumped out of bed. He was lucky he hadn't touched that in the night. He shook his head. Merton was always prepared, even for a midnight werewolf attack it seemed. That thought made him feel a little better about Merton being out all night with two werewolves roaming.

He couldn't sense the other werewolves anymore. The goth still hadn't come back to the Lair. Luckily Tommy could tell he wasn't hurt by the scent. Despite that, Tommy felt guilty. He wouldn't have to be worrying about his best friend if he hadn't said what he had. Tommy felt extra guilty after looking around at the Lair. He seemed to have partied hard by himself. The TV was still on with nothing but static on the screen. Popcorn was both on and around the couch. The cooler full of soda and Yoo Hoo was almost gone. Although, Merton would be more than upset to find there was no more Yoo Hoos left. The three boxes of extra large pizzas were empty. Not even one slice was left for the goth.

Tommy grimaced at the mess he had made. Tommy was a little bit happy that Merton hadn't come home yet. If Merton saw the mess, well Tommy would go deaf by all the nagging the goth would do. And it would probably last for a week or two.

Tommy sighed.

"Well, I should probably clean this up..." he mumbled before he began to clean up his mess.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton sighed as he pulled away from another amazing kiss he had shared with his boyfriend. The two were snuggled up next to each other on the gazebo. Darrell was right. There wasn't anyone in the park, making it a bit romantic. The clouds looked threatening, as if it would rain any minute. But despite that, it was romantic. Well, Merton thought it was romantic and enjoyed the privacy.

"We have to go." Darrell said, a little disappointment in his voice.

Merton pouted.

"Ten more minutes?" the goth said before puckering his lips and closing his eyes.

Darrell chuckled at the cuteness of his boyfriend.

"I'm afraid we are out of '_ten more minutes_' about **_three_** '_ten more minutes_' ago." the blond said with a shake of his head.

Merton's eyes opened and he turned the puckering lips back into a pout.

"Fine..."

Darrell leaned in and pressed his lips close to Merton's left ear.

"But we can do '_ten more minutes_' after school on our date." Darrell said before nibbling the goth's ear lobe.

Merton let out a low moan at the sensation. Darrell couldn't help the small growl at the noise but pulled away and stood up quickly.

"Well, let's go before we really _**are **_late." Darrell said before heading off towards the hearse parked near by.

Merton sat there blinking for a moment.

"Well that was more than a tease." Merton grumbled before standing up and taking his keys out.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two held hands as they walked into the school. There weren't too many students there as it was still a good fifteen minutes before the first bell would ring to start the school day. Merton was grinning wide as he was walked to his locker by his boyfriend.

"So what do you want to do for our date tonight?" Darrell asked as he leaned against the locker next to the goth's.

Merton opened his locker before looking off in deep thought.

"Maybe we can watch a movie. We never finished Death Becomes Her. Or we can have a mini movie marathon..." Merton said trying to come up with ideas.

"You know what**_ I_** think?" Darrell said with a mischievous grin crossing his lips.

Merton raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He emptied out his backpack of his clothes and replaced them with his books.

"What?"

"Why don't _**we**_ have a sleepover." Darrell said brushing his left hand through the goth's hair.

Merton's eyes instantly closed and he hummed in delight. He held his bag to his chest. Darrell looked happy to see his boyfriend's face full of delight.

"Does that sound good?" Darrell whispered as he leaned closer to his boyfriend.

"Hmmm..._**yeah**_..." Merton said dreamily.

"Okay, I'll pick up a bucket from the Hungry Bucket and head over around 6 o'clock. Sounds good?" Darrell asked as he pulled his hand away, making Merton whimper.

"Huh? What?" Merton said opening his eyes.

Darrell couldn't help the chuckle that came from his lips.

"I said how about I pick up a bucket from the Hungry Bucket and come over around 6 'o'clock. Is that alright?" Darrell asked again, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, right." Merton giggled a bit nervously, "That sounds perfect."

"Okay, I'll see you then Merty." Darrell said before giving Merton a quick peck on his lips.

Merton let out a content sigh before giving his boyfriend a smile and a nod.

"Tonight then."

Darrell gave the goth one last smile before heading to his locker.

Merton watched his boyfriend go, a dreamy smile on his lip and face.

"**MERTON**!"

Merton stiffened at the voice. It sounded worried yet relieved at the same time. Merton let out a sigh before closing his locker and turning around. He found himself shocked as Tommy pulled him into a tight hug, even picking him up off the ground.

"You're alright! I was worried about you!" Tommy said as he let out a relieved sigh as he continued to bear hug his best friend.

"Tommy." Merton gasped out.

"Hm?" Tommy said enjoying the hug.

"Air." Merton gasped out.

Tommy blinked for a moment before realizing he forgot about his wolf strength. He chuckled before setting the goth on the ground and letting him go. Merton rested a hand on Tommy's chest to keep him steady as he took in deep breathes. Tommy gave his best friend a cheeky grin.

"Sorry about that. I forget about my strength sometimes. I was just so worried when I sensed two werewolves and then you didn't come home last night and I was really worried..." Tommy said before frowning and showing guilt in his voice and eyes.

Merton looked up into those hazel green eyes and saw how guilty they looked.

"I really didn't mean to make you mad. I don't know what's wrong with me. I know I shouldn't hate _**Darrell.**_.." Tommy said still saying the guy's name a bit harshly.

Merton gave the jock a disapproving look which made Tommy give him a nervous smile.

"Sorry...but I just get a bad feeling about him is all. But..." Tommy said with a sigh, "But you don't seem to be in danger or anything. And he seems to be a nice guy. So I guess I'll_** try**_ to like him, for your sake." Tommy said with a small smile.

Merton looked up with wide eyes, shocked at how mature Tommy seemed to become what seemed like overnight.

"Tommy...wow...thank you. That's all I wanted; for you to get along with Darrell. Thank you." Merton said with a wide smile.

The smile made Tommy's heart go flippity flop in his chest. He gave his best friend a wide smile and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Anything for you Merton." Tommy said.

Merton felt his heart flutter at the words. He shook his head and pulled back out of Tommy's reach. Tommy gave his best friend a confused look.

It was here the words _'two werewolves_' clicked in the goth's mind.

"Wait...what do you mean you sensed two werewolves?"Merton said, his eyes wide but filled with a mix of excitement and fear.

"Oh, right! Last night, after I transformed I sensed two werewolves. I got really scared when your scent was close to them." Tommy said, worry still in his eyes.

Merton blinked up at his best friend before it clicked.

"Wait...they were close to me?!" he squealed.

"Yeah! I would have left the Lair but your sister and her friends were kicked out of the living room by your parents. So I was kinda trapped. But I did keep your phone near me, just in case I needed to call Lori." Tommy said.

Merton couldn't believe he was close to a werewolf! No. Scratch that. **TWO** werewolves! That didn't make sense. He was over Darrell's house and...

Merton's eyes widened. Could Darrell be a werewolf? But that didn't make sense. Tommy said he sensed _**two**_ werewolves. But if Darrell was a werewolf, the only other werewolf would have to be one of his parents. Or maybe even both of his parents! But that didn't make sense either, because that would make Darrell a werewolf anyway. But that would also mean there would have been three...

"Merton?" Tommy asked with concerned hazel green eyes.

Merton snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Well, they must be good werewolves, like you! I mean, you didn't sense them doing anything '_evil__**'**_, right?" Merton asked, leaning in close to Tommy.

Tommy thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. But remember when you transformed. We didn't think you were evil but you turned evil." Tommy said with a frown.

Merton thought there was no evil people in his family tree. But the goth had still turned evil. Sure, it took a while but he had turned evil. The goth was still trying to figure out who from his bloodline could have been evil, to make the transformation end up being evil. He still couldn't figure it out.

The bell rang for class to start.

"We'll talk about this at lunch." Merton said before heading off to his classroom.

Tommy watched his friend walk away. He could smell a familiar scent coming off the goth. Fear. He could understand why his goth buddy would be scared. The fact he had been close to two werewolves would make anyone uneasy. Well, not a werewolf. But another thought came to the jock's mind. Why would he be close to them? Where had his best buddy gone? The jock decided to ask his little buddy where he stayed. Although, he figured it could have been in his hearse.

Tommy let out a sigh before rushing off to his first class.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lunchtime had come. Merton had the werewolves still lingering in the back of his mind. He was hoping Darrell or even his family weren't werewolves. It would be his luck though. He sighed as he reached his locker, opening it.

"Hey Merty." Darrell said as he leaned against the locker next to his boyfriend.

A flash of lighting and a rumble of thunder made Merton jump. Rain began to pour heavily on the school's rooftop. It seemed those clouds weren't threatening rain, they had intent of rain.

Merton looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Oh...hi Darrell." Merton said with a nervous giggle.

Darrell furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He could smell...fear? Yeah, fear was coming off his boyfriend. He had jumped at the thunder but Merton's fear seemed to linger. He pushed off the locker and gave a worried look at the goth.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving close to Merton.

Merton took a step backwards with a nervous smile and giggle. Darrell stopped in his tracks. The scent had gotten a bit stronger.

A low rumbling sounded in the distance. There was going to be another clap of thunder coming soon.

"Yeah! I'm great! Just hungry. Are you hungry? Of course you're hungry!" Merton said, starting to babble.

"Merton?" Darrell questioned with a worried look on his face.

He gently held the goth's shoulders. Merton seemed to tense up at the touch. Darrell furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The smell of fear seemed to have grown at the touch.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Darrell asked, his green eyes looking deeply into those unnerved blue eyes.

"N-nothing happened! Everything is fine! Hunky dory! Wonderful even!" Merton said, his voice a bit shaky.

Darrell pulled Merton to his chest, making the goth yelp in surprise. A flash before the thunder shook through the school.

"Did someone hurt you?" Darrell whispered into Merton's ear.

Merton shivered at the hot breath on his neck.

"Or did someone threaten you? You can tell me." Darrell whispered, holding the goth closer to his body.

Merton's face flushed. After a few moments in his boyfriend's embrace, he relaxed.

"No..."

"Are you sure? You know I will protect you right?" Darrell said pulling back a bit to look into Merton's eyes.

Merton looked up and saw the truth in those green eyes. He started to feel stupid. Even if Darrell **_was _**a werewolf, he couldn't be evil. Maybe Tommy had sensed two wolves and mistook them for werewolves? Yeah, that had to be it! Even though Tommy never gotten that wrong before. Merton sighed before laying his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous..." Merton sighed.

Another low rumble, this time a bit closer.

He really was nervous, however he didn't know how to explain what he was nervous about. It seemed Darrell had his own idea of Merton's nervous behavior. He smiled warmly down at his boyfriend, before gently moving his face to look at him.

"Listen. If you are worried about the sleepover, I promise I won't do anything unless you want me to." Darrell said with a reassuring smile.

Merton's heart skipped a beat. He didn't even think about _**that**_ happening on the sleepover! His heart began to quicken and his face flushed. Darrell chuckled before cupping Merton's cheek.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" he said before gently kissing Merton.

Merton instantly sighed and leaned into his boyfriend.

People walked by with wide eyes. Whispers echoed in the hallway. Some were disgusted and others were shocked. Others seemed to fan girl/boy over the scene. One such person who witnessed the kiss was Becky Dingle. Her brown eyes stared at her dorky big brother lip locked with one of the hottest guys in school. Not to mention, the most popular. Her best friend stood next to her with a smug look on her face and a glimmer in her brown eyes.

"I told you he was gay."

Becky continued to stare for a moment before shaking her head. She turned her eyes to her best friend.

"_**Ew...**_"

She couldn't think of anything else to say. The thought of her brother kissing **_girls _**was disgusting. What was even worse was the idea that her big brother was gay and kissing a hot guy. But not only was it disgusting, she was jealous of him. He not only had Tommy P. Dawkins; her biggest crush, as his best friend. But now he was dating the new guy who had a lot of girls falling in love with him.

_'How can that freaker get all the luck..._' she thought before flipping her hand through her long brown hair, huffing as she turned around.

"Let's go..." she grumbled to her friend before storming off to the lunchroom; her friend on her heels.

Another flash and crash of thunder but neither teen noticed as they were lost within each other's arms and kiss. Merton felt like he was on fire by that kiss. He grabbed the front of his boyfriend's shirt and held on tight. Even if he wasn't grabbing on to that shirt for dear life, his boyfriend's strong arms wouldn't have let him fall. Darrell's arms held Merton tight and close to his chest. He slightly growled as Merton softly moaned into his mouth.

The two boys broke for some air. Merton's face was red from both embarrassment and the passionate kiss. Darrell's eyes glowed a soft amber before going back to normal. That kiss was more intense than he meant it to be. He could already feel himself about to wolf out. Didn't help the lusty smell pouring off his boyfriend. Well that and the flushed looking goth in his arms. His eyes were closed, lips swollen as if begging for more. Darrell hadn't felt this turned on since his last girlfriend. Who then proceeded to try and call the cops on him.

Darrell could feel the claws starting to come out first before the pull at his ears threatened to appear. Darrell let go of his boyfriend and hid his hands behind his back, taking a step back from the delicious looking goth.

Merton stumbled a bit but steadied himself. His eyes blinked open.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confusion covering the still flushed face.

"I-" Darrell started before clearing his voice.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in the lunchroom." Darrell said before rushing off towards the bathroom.

Merton was left standing there. He blinked in confusion.

"Okaay..." he mumbled before letting out a few breathes.

The kiss was intense for the goth. He had never experienced a kiss like that before. And he had kissed a nice amount of girls to know. He leaned against his locker, holding his coffin bag to his chest. He let out a dreamy sigh. He needed to get his bearings together before heading into the lunch room. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Merton didn't care if Darrell was a werewolf. He wasn't going to let him go. He wasn't going to lose him. He wasn't going to let another 'Cassandra' happen again. Sure, she was still alive. Hopefully happy and having enough wolf blood to survive for another 1000 years. But now that he was happy again, he wasn't going to let Darrell go. Even if he ended up being a bad werewolf, he would not let Tommy try to kill him.

"Hey Dingle!"

Merton's thoughts were interrupted at the familiar voice. He didn't have any time to react before finding himself held upside down and shaking him.

"Hey! Wait! Put me down!" Merton shouted as change and money fell from his pockets.

After a few more shakes, Tim dropped the poor goth. He fell to the floor with a thud and a cry of pain. He landed on his shoulder and could feel it starting to bruise. He watched as the bulky bully picked up his lunch money.

"Hey! That's my lunch money!" Mertin whined as he stood up.

Tim growled as he looked towards the goth. A slight rumble could be heard in the distance.

Mertin shrunk back.

"But it seems you need it more than I do." Mertin said with a nervous giggle.

"Pleasure doing business with you Dingle." Tim said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, you're welcome..." Merton grumbled as he held his coffin bag to his chest.

Merton headed to the lunch room, his stomach growling in protest and his shoulder screaming in pain.

The bully watched the goth as he vanished behind the doors to the lunchroom. He looked down at the money in his hand and added it up; $6.43. It was just enough to get him lunch, a carton of milk, and possibly a pudding cup. He turned around, ready to find another contributor to his lunch money fund. However, when he turned around, he found a werewolf standing behind him.

A loud crash echoed in the now empty hallway.

Now Tim knew of the wolf man; as he and his brother would call the Pleasantville Werewolf. However, this wolf man wasn't his arch nemesis. No. This was a _**new **_wolf man.

"I'll be taking that." the werewolf growled before taking the money from the bully's hand and putting it into his pocket.

He grabbed Tim by the collar and lifted him into the air. The bully's feet were inches above the ground.

Tim couldn't find words. He couldn't believe there was another werewolf. The worse thing was his brother wasn't there to help him out. Sure, he wasn't able to take care of the other werewolf but he would have had a chance.

"Hey!"

A flash of light filled the empty hallway.

Both the werewolf and Tim looked towards the voice. There stood another werewolf. He had shaggy brown hair and some fur running down the sides of his face. His eyes were a glowing amber and looked a bit pissed.

Darrell, in werewolf form, looked at the other werewolf in shock. They both looked the same, except for the color of hair and fur. Not to mention their facial features.

"_**Two **_wolf mans?!" Tim said a bit scared and stunned at the same time.

"Put him down." Tommy said, in his werewolf form, pointing a clawed, yet hairy finger towards the new werewolf.

Darrell snarled before tossing Tim aside. Tim gave a yelp right before hitting the lockers good and hard. His eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"Happy?" Darrell said with a smug look.

"Not really!" Tommy growled. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Darrell said, crouching low; ready for a fight.

A crash of thunder echoed the empty hallway.

Tommy narrowed his amber eyes. The other werewolf seemed familiar. He smelled familiar. Hell, the guy looked sort of familiar, but he didn't know from where. He didn't see many werewolves, not since he told the Werewolf Syndicate to never come back to Pleasantville...well unless it was to support the football team which, football season was over. And it wasn't like he gave them permission to support the baseball team. Even if he did, it wasn't even a game day.

So this werewolf was in **_his_** town and doing something that Tommy didn't know.

"I asked you first." Tommy said, getting into his own defensive position.

Another flash of light, causing the two werewolves' amber eyes to glow brilliantly in the bright flash.

Darrell narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure why but he thought the werewolf looked familiar. He just needed to get a bit closer, maybe take a sniff of the guy. Darrell shifted forward a bit. Tommy showed his fangs and growled.

"Answer my question. Who are you and why are you here." Tommy growled, letting his Alpha side show a bit.

Darrell didn't like being told what to do. His dad was different, he was his dad. But this werewolf wasn't anyone special. He didn't have the right to demand anything from the blond werewolf.

"That is none of your **_business_**." growled Darrell.

"Well, you being in my town **_makes_** it my business." Tommy said moving closer to the werewolf.

Soon the two were nose to nose, growling at the other. A loud crash echoed. Not too long after the crash was another flash of light. The flash seemed to shine quickly on the two werewolves. Neither looked away from the glowing amber eyes. They glowed more at the light from the lighting. Each stood there, waiting for the other to attack. Both had their chests out and growled at each other.

Both werewolves jumped away with wide eyes, as the lunch bell rang. They seemed to have spent the entire lunch break staring each other down. A crash came from the thunder that was slowly going away from the school. They gave each other one last glare before they rushed off before they would de-transform.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton sat down with a sigh. He felt his stomach growl. Sure he had breakfast that morning. It wasn't a big bowl of cereal but it was still breakfast. What didn't help was the aching in his right shoulder. He had hit the grown pretty hard. He could already feel the area beginning to bruise. Well, he assumed it would bruise as he was the type to bruise easily. It didn't help that he was pale and so scrawny that he was almost like a porcelain doll. He could thank Tn'T for the lack of meat on his bones. If he had a dime for all the times Tn'T took his money, well he would still be broke as they would steal that too.

Merton put his backpack on the table before resting his head on top. His shoulder didn't seem to be bothered by the position, which was a plus. He closed his eyes and just let his body relax. He needed to focus on something other than the hunger and shoulder pain.

"Hey Merton."

A crash of thunder caused the goth to jump. He yelped as a sharp pain went through his shoulder and he couldn't help but grab it with his hand.

"Are you okay?"

Merton turned to see Lori.

She was holding a lunch tray and giving him a concerned look.

"Oh...hey Lori." Merton said before removing his hand from his shoulder.

Lori watched the hand before looking at his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked, again, as she sat down with her food.

"Peachy!" Merton said before putting his head back on his bag, a small wince crossing his face.

A flash of light filled the crowded and noisy cafeteria.

Lori gave her friend a suspicious look.

"Oh really?" she asked before leaning over and poking his shoulder with her finger.

Merton sat up instantly holding his shoulder. His yelped seemed to coincide with a loud crash of thunder.

Lori sat there with a look that made Merton wince.

"What happened?" she demanded, pushing her food to the side.

"I accidentally walked into the door while coming in. The lightning kind of startled me." Merton said with a nervous giggle.

He didn't want to tell her that Tim not only took his lunch money, but his weak body bruised by just falling on the ground. It wasn't even like the bully threw him to the grown. He just let the scrawny goth go and instantly bruised both his shoulder and ego.

If Merton told the kickboxer what really happened, not only would she buy him lunch but she would have gone after the bully and beat him up. It wasn't like Merton would hate her for doing that. But he was sick of having to be protected. Well, that wasn't fully true. He didn't mind having help when it came to the supernatural beings coming to eat, kill, or control him. It was the normal stuff, such as being bullied, that bothered him.

Merton was now a senior. He should be at that point in life where he got respect. That he should be someone the younger class-men could look up to. However, he was still being shoved into his locker at almost 18 years old. He had to admit that it was pretty remarkable he could still fit in a locker. Although, his skinny body and small frame made it too easy for bullies. He still had to look into the Bullying Code for Bullies to see if Tim was even allowed to stove him into a locker.

"Really? You walked into the door?" she asked with a look that showed she didn't buy his lie.

"Yeah, I mean I walk into things all the time." Merton said with a nervous laugh.

Lori thought about it for a moment. It was true he was a bit of a klutz at times. Although it tended to happen when he was nervous, scared, or had something serious on his mind.

"Okay..." she said with a nod.

Merton let out a relieved sigh.

Another flash of light filled the room.

Lori began to eat her lunch before noticing Merton not eating.

Another loud crash was heard as well as the drumming rain on the rooftop.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry..." he mumbled.

He hoped the lunch period would end soon. It was getting harder to avoid Lori's questions. He wasn't too good at keeping things to himself and after a while he would break. Lori seemed to know this and decided to ask something different.

"By the way, how did last night go?" she asked, eating a fork full of mac n' cheese.

Lori had noticed Tommy acting a bit strange during some of his classes they shared. She was curious of how the '_guys night_' had gone. But her gut was getting a feeling it didn't turn out how she hoped for the two.

Another flash of lighting filled the room.

Merton's head snapped up, causing him to wince at the pain in his shoulder.

"Nothing."

This and the wince got her attention.

"Really? But I thought you had a movie planned out." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, heh yeah!" Merton said

Merton gave her a nervous smile before fidgeting.

Lori narrowed her eyes at the goth.

"Something happened didn't it?" she said making the goth's pale face pale even more.

This confirmed Lori's suspicion. A thought came to her mind.

"Did you two have a fight?" she asked.

Another crash from the thunderstorm echoed a bit louder in the cafeteria. This one shook the entire room, making it grow quiet for a moment. The silence wasn't too long as it went back to being noisy.

Merton sat there like a deer caught in headlights. Lori frowned at seeing her suspicion was confirmed.

"I knew something was wrong. Between you being extra fidgety and Tommy acting like...well like **_you_** when you're nervous. I knew something was wrong. So what happened? Why did you two fight?" she asked.

Merton sat there not sure if he should tell her. The situation was fixed and Tommy had apologized already, meaning it really wasn't important. The problem would be if she found out what the jock had said. She probably would have torn Tommy apart. Tommy's words were pretty hurtful, even if he didn't mean to offend him. She would still want to kick him for being insensitive.

"Wait...did he hit you?"

Another flash of light.

Merton blinked at Lori in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"You're shoulder. It's hurt." she began before her eyes widened, "He did didn't he! That would explain the way he was acting! That jerk!" Lori shouted, causing a couple of people to look over at her.

Merton shook his head with wide eyes.

"He didn't..."

"Come on Merton! I know the signs! The regretful look on Tommy's face. You being extra jumpy. A horrible excuse?!"

"You're making me sound like an abused girlfriend." Merton said with an offended look.

"Merton." Lori said with a motherly tone.

Merton frowned. He might have to tell the blonde girl what really happened. Otherwise, Tommy would get a beating from the girl. Then again, if he did tell her what the jock said, she would still beat him up. It was here the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. He sighed in a bit of relief. Lori didn't have any more classes with Tommy or himself. That gave him the rest of the day to think up a better excuse that wouldn't put the jock in bandages. Even if the guy was a werewolf, he was sure Lori was strong enough to actually harm the big guy.

"Well, that's the bell!" Mertin said as he stood up.

Lori stood up and opened her mouth to ask more questions.

"I'll talk to you later!" Merton added as he grabbed his backpack.

Another roll of thunder echoed through the lunch room as he turned around and rushed out of the room.

Lori frowned as she picked up her lunch tray.

'I'm going to get to the bottom of this...even if I have to beat it out of Tommy.' she thought before throwing her half eaten lunch away.

_**End of Chapter Four**_

* * *

Word Count: 6,677

So I have a dilemma. Should I have this be a 3way or pick either Tommy or Darrell to date Merton? It's causing me to slow down on writing the story. Please vote for what you guys want. ^-^

I hope you guys are enjoying this story!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi. I need to put a warning here. This story is about to get a bit dark from here on out. Well, dark for me I guess. This is the start of it. So if you aren't into a bit of blood play and/or possible rape then stop reading now.

That is my warning. Otherwise enjoy! And be safe during this virus!

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton had just sat down when Tommy jumped into the seat next to the goth.

"Merton!"

Mertin let out a sigh but looked at his best friend. The look in Tommy's eyes made Mertin a bit worried.

"What?"

"I was right! There _**is**_ another werewolf!" Tommy said softly as to only Mertin could hear.

Merton's eyes widened and he turned towards Tommy, leaning closer to him.

A flash of light could be seen but not as bright as earlier. The storm was a bit farther away from the school.

"What?! How do you know that?" Merton asked a bit interested.

"Because I saw him here! In school!" Tommy said a bit worried.

Merton's eyes widened even more.

"What?!"

"Yeah! I was heading to lunch when I saw this werewolf holding Tim." Tommy said.

The mention of Tim made Merton's eyes widened, which Tommy didn't notice as he continued.

"And then the two of us stared each other down. You know, like in one of those old western movies or something. Then before anything happened, the lunch bell rang and he ran off!" Tommy finished a bit out of breath.

Mertin sat there a bit stunned and not sure what to think of what Tommy told him.

"Merton, I think he goes to this school!" Tommy leaned in closer to the goth as his voice got even softer.

Merton eyes widened as he looked into those oh so close hazel-green eyes of his best friend.

"Hey..."

A crash from the storm was heard, but it wasn't as close as it was before.

Merton blinked and turned to find his boyfriend walking into the room. It was one of two classes he shared with his boyfriend. Darrell looked a bit guilty as he walked in and sat down in the seat on the other side of his boy friend. Tommy sat to Merton's left, while Darrell sat on his right.

Merton froze in his seat. His suspicions of Darrell being a werewolf came back at full force. He felt a bit of fear but at the same time, he felt a bit happy. Darrell must have seen Tim take his money.

"Sorry for missing lunch but..." Darrell said, digging into his pocket and holding Merton's money out.

"I got this back from Tim."

Merton's eyes widened. There was no denying it. His boyfriend was a werewolf. Merton looked into those green eyes. They weren't evil. They were kind. They were loving. His heart began to quicken a bit, but this time it wasn't fear. He looked down at the money and took it from his hand.

"Thank you." he said before putting the money in his pocket.

A small pain in his shoulder, at the movement, caused him to wince. Luckily neither boy noticed it. Tommy was more focused on Darrell.

"Wait, what happened?" Tommy said glancing between the two before leaving his gaze on the goth.

"Just the usual." Merton said with a sideways smile.

Another flash of light but it wasn't as bright. The storm was a bit further away.

Tommy blinked before letting out an aggravated sigh.

"I thought Tim learned his lesson when I went through that Gandhi phase. But I guess me talking about his feelings didn't help."

"Talking to that cretin won't do anything." Darrell said with a soft growl, "A guy like him only understands violence."

"Hey, wait a minute." Tommy said a bit defensively, "I know he can be a bit...aggressive. But he **_is _**our teammate."

"So you are willing to let him continue to bully Merton?" Darrell said a bit disgusted.

"No. I just think that Tim should be told to stop messing with Merton." Tommy said with a growl.

"Ahhh, I'm sitting right here." Merton said with a slight raise of his hand, the good one anyway.

He felt a bit awkward as they talked about him as if he wasn't there; or that's the vibe he was getting.

The two teens ignored him.

"Obviously that doesn't work. He needs to be shown, not told." Darrell said with a growl.

"Maybe you should have been there to stop him then." Tommy said, folding his arms across his chest.

A crash echoed in the classroom. It was as if the storm came right back above the school.

Neither Darrell or Tommy seemed to be affected by this.

Darrell opened his mouth before closing it. Tommy was right. He hadn't been there. He should have been there. He had just changed in the bathroom when he heard Merton's yelp and smelled his fear. By the time the halfling reached the scene, Merton had just walked into the lunch room. It was times like these that he hated being a half breed. If he had more control over turning, then maybe he could have prevented Tim from taking the goth's money. He only knew about that by how the guy had the nerve to count how much he stole.

But that's besides the point.

The point was that Darrell had left Merton vulnerable. He wasn't able to be there and protect him. He had failed his boyfriend and in turned was part of the reason he had gotten robbed. It could have been worse. He could have been stuffed in his locker, again! Hell, he could have gotten hurt! The fact was he needed to be a better boyfriend and learn to control his wolf side.

"Um hello?" Merton said a bit more annoyed.

He was starting to get a little unnerved. Both from the two teens fighting and the storm that re-appeared.

The two continued to ignore him.

"I know I should have been there. But I won't let it happen again." Darrell said with determination in his voice.

Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"If it happened once then it can happen again."

"Well, you didn't help either. Where were _**you**_?" Darrell growled.

Tommy opened his mouth but closed it. He hadn't been there either. He only got there after the incident and didn't even see it happen. He would have done the same thing to Tim though. He knew he would have.

Another thought came to his mind. Could that mean Darrell was the other werewolf? He stared a bit more intensely at Darrell. With a little more hair, he could be the other werewolf. He took a quick sniff of the air. Trying to ignore all the other scents in the room, which was hard, he focused on the blond's scent. It did smell very much like the other werewolf. So maybe he was him?

Tommy looked away in thought.

Darrell gave a victorious smile, thinking Tommy looking away was him acknowledging Darrell was right.

As he stared at Tommy, a small scent entered his nose. He sniffed a bit before his eyes widened. It was the other werewolf! But where or rather who was it coming from. He blinked before realizing it was the jock sitting next to his boyfriend! But how was that even possible?! Although, it would explain how territorial the jock was acting. Darrell knew from his father's lessons that once a werewolf found a 'mate' or someone they really loved, they would act overly possessive. And now that he got a better look at the jock, with a little hair around the face, he would look exactly like the werewolf. He had stood nose to nose with him after all.

But what didn't make sense was how he didn't realize it from before. Then again, he had only smelt him once in werewolf form; before the hallway confrontation. But that was the night before and it was faint. And his father had told him that once you smelt another werewolf, you could easily recognize their de-transformed form.

Now, his father didn't really have a transformed form. In fact, he had to shave a couple times every day and clip his nails during the day just to look like a human. But during the full moon, he had to let them go, as it was a religious thing or something. But that's besides the point. The point was after smelling the werewolf once, he now could recognize it when either himself or the other werewolf weren't transformed.

Another flash of light appeared in the distance. Although, who knew if that meant the storm was leaving or coming back.

"_**Okay...**_" Merton said, annoyance in his voice.

This made the two teens look at him.

"I am sick of this. Firstly, I'm sitting right here. Secondly, I'm a guy! Not some damsel who needs to be fought over. Although, I can't say I **_hate_** the idea of being fought over..."

Both boys stared at the goth.

"But I digress..." Merton sighed.

Tommy was the first to open his mouth before Merton raised his pointer finger.

"But I don't appreciate being treated like I'm just some guy that needs protection. I know that I'm weak and fragile. And sure I tend to get into trouble more than most sidekicks on a children's TV show, but..." Merton said with a glisten in his eyes.

"But it doesn't make me feel any less useless or any less of a man. I still get thrown in my locker as a senior for God sake!"

Merton was starting to get pissed. It had been eating at him for a while now. He didn't mind getting the help from supernatural shit. But everything not supernatural? Well, that was just pathetic. At least he had an excuse when going up against the supernatural. But with bullies, sports, and hell even dating? His sister was totally right calling him a loser.

Both jocks stared at the goth with wide eyes. Neither of them thought of him like a damsel. Well, Tommy did a small bit but could anyone blame him? Merton had said it himself. He was like one of those sidekicks that got into trouble all the time.

Darrell only saw the goth as his boyfriend. So in his mind, it was Darrell's job to protect Merton. He also saw it as Merton's job to protect Darrell. They were dating and cared about each other, so of course they would want to protect each other. He never thought of him any less of a man.

Merton sighed before standing up. The two watched him stand and gather his stuff.

"But I guess that's what I am, aren't I? I'm just the sidekick, the damsel in distress, a weakling to put it simply."

"Wait a minute..." Darrell started.

"But Mertin..." Tommy started.

Merton just shook his head, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder as he pulled the back pack's strap over his good shoulder.

"Is it some macho jock thing? Like you get your kicks in needing someone to protect all the time? I mean, if that's how you think of me then what else am I to either of you? I have nothing else to really give at this point if all you see me as is someone to protect. I really am a loser if all I'm good for is being saved and protected. But if that's really all I mean to you, if that's all I'm worth then..." Merton said as his eyes began to glisten again.

"Then I'm done..." Merton said as a loud booming crash shook the room.

Merton turned around, ignoring the wide stares from his best friend and boyfriend. He tried to walk confidently up to the front of the room. However, it was obvious he was upset and ready to cry any minute. The two boys watched Merton approach the teacher who was standing at his desk getting ready to call attendance.

Another flash of light filled the darkening sky. The rain grew heavier as the raindrops sounded like drumming on the school's roof.

They watched as the teacher seemed to listen to what Mertin asked before nodding in permission. They watched the goth leave the room without looking back. The two sat in silence as realization sunk in. They had both screwed up and didn't know how to fix it. They turned to each other just as a crash of thunder shook the classroom. Their eyes locked before they shared a silent agreement. They needed to fix this situation.

For Merton's sake.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton threw his keys into his room and let out a frustrated growl. He was soaked to the bone. The thunder had stopped but the rain had grown worse. What didn't help was the nurse had sent him home. Sure, he had ended up breaking down in tears when he got to her office. But that was neither here nor there. He could have hung out there until school was over. He let out a frustrated growl as he headed towards his bathroom.

All of his clothes were completely soaked. He shrugged off his black cloak with a hiss. What made it worse was his cloak wasn't drier friendly. So he had to wait until the next sunny day to hang it out to dry. For the moment, he would have to hang it above his bathroom door to make sure it didn't get mildew. He tossed his shirt to the ground with another hiss. After striping down completely, he grabbed a towel and sniffed it. He hadn't done any laundry so he had limited clean clothing.

The towel smelled clean. He slowly dried himself off, making sure not to move his injured shoulder too much. He cried out as he tried to lift his arm above his head, to dry his hair. He dropped the towel and held his shoulder. It didn't feel like it was dislocated or anything, which was good. However, he was still worried he might have done something serious to his shoulder. He left the towel on the floor as he walked out of the bathroom, holding his shoulder. He let go of his shoulder long enough to pull out his hidden mirror. He looked over his shoulder.

Merton found that the entire area was bruised. It didn't look like he dislocated it or even had it dislocated and then popped back into place. So that was a plus. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Well that's just great." he mumbled before running his good hand through his soaked black hair.

His hair had completely lost all of it's spike. The fact he hadn't put any hair gel in it that morning didn't help. He looked like a wet dog, in his opinion. He also felt like one. He continued to stare at the bruise. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed his emergency first aid kit. He took out a roll of gauze and wrapped his shoulder, hissing the entire time. He made sure to secure it. He wasn't going to be able to move it properly for a while. He rather keep it still until he saw a doctor then move it around and injure it more.

As the goth wrapped his injured shoulder, he thought about the scene back at school. Merton had to admit he might have been a bit more over dramatic than usual. At this point, he figured he might have gave off the vibe of being suicidal. The whole: **_'then I'm done_**' could be taken as anything. But knowing Tommy, he would have jumped to the worst scenario possible. That being suicide. But he wasn't the type! He was practically allergic to pain, even to the idea of it!

Not to mention, Death was still being salty over being tricked into believing Tommy was killed. That still kind of surprised the goth how his plan even worked. You know, cause he was Death and all. Wouldn't he have realized right away if Tommy had really died on those spikes or not? But he didn't realize it until months later. Even then, he was still after the wolf and even turned his sights on the goth! He apologized about ruining his cloak but no! He had to use Merton's song entry as **_'payment'_** for his and Tommy's souls. He would have won too.

Now Darrell was a bit more tricky. He most likely would have taken those words as Merton breaking up with the jock. Merton couldn't blame him with how everything had been going for the couple. With Tommy being possessive and Darrell feeling threatened by Tommy, well that was a recipe for disaster. If he was lucky, Merton would still have a boyfriend on the morrow. Unfortunately, the goth wasn't that luckily. Sunshine and rainbows usually stayed away from those deep in the Gothic lifestyle.

No. Merton was certain that he lost Darrell.

Merton sighed as he used some medical tape to keep the bandage from getting loose. He frowned at his reflection. It looked pretty bad if anyone saw it. It was a good thing he wore long sleeved clothing. He wouldn't want anyone to see it. Well, other than a doctor anyway. He let out a sigh before slowly pushing the mirror back into its hiding spot. He couldn't help but hiss at the small pain, despite him using his good hand.

He needed to see a doctor the moment he saw his parents. He wasn't even sure if his mom was home. It was Friday after all, which was her early day. She might be home at any moment. He sighed before realizing he needed to put on some clothes. The goth turned to his closet to grab some fresh clothes. He noticed something different about his room. The goth paused for a moment and took a look around. It wasn't a bomb zone. He expected popcorn on the floor with empty pizza boxes. Maybe even a single slice, although that would have been wishful thinking on his part. It seemed that Tommy had cleaned up after himself.

Merton couldn't help but smile.

Maybe Tommy didn't think of him as just a damsel to protect. The fact he tried to make amends with the goth after their fight the night before, well that might actually mean they were real friends.

Or maybe the jock was trying to make himself feel less guilty.

Merton let out a sigh before heading to his closet and finding some black pants. It was the only piece of clothing hanging up. It seemed he didn't realize how badly he needed to wash his clothes. He didn't have a clean shirt! He sighed before heading to his dresser and grabbing his last pair of boxers. He gently pulled up his boxers, hissing a bit before pulling up his black pants. Once his pants were on he let out a sigh. Now all he needed to do was find clean socks. As he dug through his dresser, he found nothing.

"I knew I should have done laundry after school yesterday." growled Merton as he closed his dresser.

A knock on the door caused the goth to raise an eyebrow. Not too many people would come down to his lair. His sister was the only one, out of his family, who would dare. However, school was still in session so it couldn't be her, despite the fact she wouldn't knock anyway.

The next person it could have been would be his mother. He let out a relieved sigh. He was so happy it was TGIF. He was hoping he would be able to get an appointment with the doctor on such short notice. Although, he was certain his mother would drive him to the hospital.

Another knock broke his thought before he turned towards his door.

"Come in!"

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After school, both Darrell and Tommy went to the nurse's office, looking for Merton. They had asked their teacher where Merton had gone, which the man told them Merton went to the nurse's office. But it seemed they were too late. The nurse told the two that the goth had gone home already. The two thanked the kind older woman before heading to Tommy's locker. Darrell rarely used his locker so didn't need to get anything. Tommy, on the other hand, had a couple of books he needed to pick up for other class assignments.

"This is bad..." Tommy sighed as he closed and locked his locker.

"How bad..." Darrell asked, worry bubbling up in his gut.

"Like seriously bad." Tommy said, turning to look at Darrell; his green/hazel eyes filled with so much worry.

The look caused a lump in Darrell's chest.

Darrell ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen, we need to talk...in _**private**_." Darrell said, a bit in a whisper.

Tommy looked at the blond before nodding. They needed to sort out the situation before either of them could face Merton.

Darrell followed Tommy and were about to exit the school.

"Tommy!"

They turned to see Lori running up to them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lori said as she glared at Tommy.

Tommy was a bit surprised at the look but gulped at it all the same.

"Oh, hey Lori. What's up?" he asked a bit nervously.

Darrell looked a bit uncomfortable at the look, even though it wasn't even directed towards him.

"Tell me what happened last night." she said as she crossed her arms.

Tommy blinked at the blond.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Something happened between you and Merton and I want to know what." she said with a growl.

Tommy frowned before looking away. He was still feeling guilty about what he had said last night. What didn't help were the words Merton said before heading to the nurse's office earlier.

_**"Then I'm done..."**_

Tommy really thought the goth would do something stupid. He knew Merton wouldn't try to commit suicide. The fact the goth would scream at just a prick on his finger was proof enough. He was worried he would become a hermit. Or even worse, make up another imaginary friend. Maybe even Vince would come back. Just the thought of that green haired figment made his stomach churn.

Tommy just didn't want to tell the kickboxer how he unintentionally called his best friend a 'man-whore'. Although, at this point, maybe he deserved to be beaten to a bloody pulp. He hadn't been the best definition of a '**_best friend'_**. If anything, he was more of a bully to Merton then Tim and Travis ever were to the goth. It had all started when Merton confessed he was bisexual. He swore he wasn't a homophobe, but the way he treated his best friend sure was that definition.

Darrell was also curious about what caused the fight between Merton and Tommy, however, he felt they needed to clear the air between the two of them. Then they needed to go to Merton and make sure he was alright.

"Listen Lori..." Darrell started, getting the kickboxer's attention, "Tommy and I have to talk about something. So if you can..."

"Whatever you have to talk about you can say in front of me! I don't know what's going on, but Merton is my friend too. I don't like seeing him hurt and I need to know if I have to kick someone's ass." Lori said with a glare.

Both boys gulped at her look before looking at each other.

"So explain." Lori said before crossing her arms over her chest and giving them both a frightening glare.

"Well..." Tommy began, not sure if they should tell her anything.

"We can all talk later. I just need to talk to Tommy by myself right now." Darrell said, trying to look brave but it was hard against the blonde's glare.

"Yeah, so we'll talk later." Tommy said with a nod before looking at Darrell.

Darrell caught the look and the two rushed out of the school.

"Hey!" Lori shouted but was unable to chase after the two boys as they were already out of the school doors.

Lori let out a growl. She had to find Merton and talk to him again. However, she hadn't seen him since lunch. She knew he didn't have any after school activities. And she hadn't seen him leave. She decided to wait another half an hour before heading to the Dingle household. She hoped her gut was wrong, as it was giving her a sickening feeling and she was sure it had to do with Merton.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Merton groaned as he woke up. His head was killing him. He sat up and found that his arms were tied in front of him. He was on a cold floor. On a closer look, he found himself in a cemetery. To be precise, a mausoleum. Actually, he recognized it. But from where? And on top of that, how did he get there? As the fog cleared he tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was hearing someone coming down the steps and then...

"So you're awake."

Merton turned to the door. There stood someone who looked like he came from the fifties. He had a black leather biker vest with silver studs all over. Underneath it was a black long sleeved shirt. His black hair was short and slightly curly but fitted his pale complexion. His green eyes looked deep into Merton's light blue eyes. The guy walked over and stood above Merton.

Merton gave the guy a good look before recognition came to his face.

"Damien? But I sealed you and your cronies in your coffins before shipping you all off to Canada!" Merton said a bit scared.

"Yeah, about that..." Damien said as he pulled Merton up by his arms.

The goth yelped as his shoulder injury jerked at the motion. He screamed in pain as he was slammed against a wall not to far behind him. It was cold, causing him to shiver and yelped in surprise. His back arched away from the wall but that caused him to moan as his shoulder flared up. He couldn't move much as Damien pinned the poor goth against that cold wall.

"You should have killed us... or rather **_me_**." he said as he glared into those scared blue eyes.

"Duly noted." Mertin said with a nervous smile.

Damien growled before digging his nails into both of Merton's shoulders. Obviously the goth screamed in pure agony as those sharp nails dug straight into the bruised shoulder. This seemed to make the vampire delighted at the pain.

"I noticed you are hurt..." Damien said as his smile turned a bit sadistic.

"Well, I am sorta wrapped up like a mummy on one si-" Merton began before screaming out in more pain.

Damien seemed to enjoy Merton's screams, as he dug his nails deeper into the injured shoulder.

"Ahhh, music to my ears." Damien said with a grin before yanking out his nails, causing another high pitched screech from the goth.

Merton slid to the ground, some sweat coming from his forehead as well as some tears from his eyes. He wasn't crying but the pain caused his tear ducts to turn on.

Damien licked the blood that had covered his nails from how hard and far he pushed into the goth's shoulders. He made a noise that sounded like pure bliss at the taste.

"Mmmm I can't wait to taste more of you..." Damien said as he looked down hungrily at the goth.

Merton couldn't help but shiver at the look. He was in some deep shit. The worse thing was he had told the only two people that were '**_willing_**' to protect him or save him that he didn't need them. It was certainly not his lucky day. He had to be strong. He had to find a way to get out of this with out those two werewolves' help. He just needed to make the vampire share his '_**evil plan**_'.

"So, what brings you back to our quaint little town?" Merton asked as he tried to sit up comfortable against the cold wall.

It was harder than he thought. Especially with his bruised shoulder now slightly bleeding through the formerly white bandages.

Damien had finished licking off the red liquid and gave the goth a toothy grin.

"Revenge."

Merton grimaced while letting out a nervous giggle.

"Are you sure it's not for the upcoming baseball game?" Merton said with a squeak.

"Cute. But no. You see..." the vampire said before grabbing the goth roughly by his shoulders off the ground again.

Merton gasped before yelping and groaning in pain as he was slammed against the wall again. The cold wall causing him to arch his back with another yelp. It seemed Merton's torment didn't bother the vampire as he ignored the cries and continued talking.

"Being locked up in that coffin had me thinking. How did I lose?"

Merton blinked up at the vampire. He seemed to be confused by that question.

"You know what happened. Tommy kicked your as-" Merton began, seeming to forget his pain and his situation.

Before he could finish, he was pulled back from the wall and then slammed back against it.

Merton coughed at how hard he slammed. He shivered at both the cold and those hazel eyes staring deep into his wide blue orbs.

"He finished, but it was _**you**_ who made it happen. I had him. If you weren't there, that werewolf would have been dead." Damien growled.

Merton blinked at the vampire in surprise.

"What?"

"I thought that girl was his weakness. But I was wrong..." he said, leaning close to the goth, who gulped. "It's you."

"You are mistaken!" Merton said, fear in his voice, "I mean, I'm nothing."

"Oh, don't say that..." Damien said before grinning wide, "You are something I want, something I _**need**_."

Merton looked at the vampire with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You are the key for me defeating that werewolf." Damien said.

Damien grabbed the arm with the bad shoulder and jerked it. Merton screamed as tears began to flow down his face. Now he was crying. Damien seemed to ignore this as he was able to pull the goth to the ground where he proceed to drag him. Through his tear filled eyes, Merton was able to focus on where he was being dragged.

Mertin's eyes widened. There was a casket at the other end of the room and they were heading right for it. He knew where this was going and began to struggle. He ignored the pain that was screaming at him to stop. He needed to get out of there! He didn't use to be afraid of coffins. Actually, he loved coffins. But since his run in with Corey Haim...well, being buried alive and almost dying in a coffin would cause a rational fear of being in one.

"Sorry but I already have plans to be cremated!" squealed Mertin.

"Oh you aren't going to be buried, **_or_** cremated." Damien said before tossing the goth into the open casket.

Merton yelped and whimpered as he fell hard on his stomach, into the coffin. There was silence for a moment in the room.

"Is this velvet?" came a partially muffled voice.

"You like it?" Damien asked with a toothy grin.

"Actually, I saw this exact same model in Coffin's R Us magazine. It had a different color, but I've always thought if I would ever get a coffin, it would have purple velvet." Merton said into said purple velvet coffin.

"I'm glad you like it, because it will be your new home once I turn you." Damien laughed as he climbed into the coffin, right on top of the goth.

Merton froze, fear taking hold of him. He could feel the vampire sitting on his back, perched if you would. He could see, out of his peripheral vision, a hand on either side of his head. He shivered as he felt the cold breath from the vampire over his neck. A thought came into his mind, as his eyes widened.

"I've been turned already!"

This squeaky statement caused Damien to halt right above the pale neck.

"What?" he said in surprise.

Merton could hear it in the vampire's voice. His theory might be true.

"You heard me. I've been turned! And turned back! So if vampire bites go along the same line as werewolf then I'm immune and can't be turned!"

There was silence.

Merton could feel some hope, even though he didn't know why. Just because it seemed the vampire's plan was to turn Merton into a vampire, didn't mean it couldn't be changed on the fly. A new fear began to rise in the back of the goth's mind. He was expendable now. He might even kill the goth. That would be a great revenge to Tommy. Although, the goth could see how turning the werewolf's best friend into a vampire was a great revenge plan. He would have pitted the two against each other and Merton already knew Tommy would win in the end. If he didn't kill Merton, he would have killed Damien so either way the vampire's plan would end up failing.

Merton let out a relieved sigh when he felt the cold breath leave his neck. He groaned a bit though as Damien sat up on his back, putting a bit of weight on his lower back.

"How did this happen? I'm so sure that werewolf is so overprotective of you that he wouldn't allow you to get turned." Damien said, still in shock.

"Heh, funny story..." Merton started with a chuckle.

"Never mind." Damien sighed, seeming a bit annoyed.

"I guess I'm going to plan B."

"Is that the plan were you let me go?" Merton asked, hope lingering a bit in his sentence.

Damien laughed, causing Merton to wince as his shoulder was jolted a bit.

"You are pretty funny. But no. Plan B is to just make you my _**slave**_...forever." Damien said with a sadistic grin.

Merton froze as fear filled his body. He didn't like the way the vampire said 'slave'. It felt like it had a double meaning and he didn't want to know what that was.

"Slave is so 1800's. Why not a personal secretary? Or even a personal assistant? I've been told I'm pretty great at organizing..." Merton began to ramble.

A tight squeeze to his injured shoulder caused the goth to cry out before moaning at the pain.

"Stop talking." he whispered, his cold breath back at the goth's pale neck.

Merton shut his mouth and gulped. He felt cold lips brush against his neck, causing his head to jerk at the sensation. Damien's other hand grabbed onto Merton's head, holding it in place. The goth let out a yelp in both surprise and pain as the hold was pretty tight. He was happy the vampire's nails weren't digging into his skull.

"Don't worry..." Damien whispered next to Merton's ear, causing the goth to shiver at the cold breath, "I'll make the ritual very pleasurable."

Before Merton could retort with any comments, he felt a sharp pain in the crook of his neck.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tommy and Darrell had gotten a little away from the school and were now walking. It was lucky that the rain had completely stopped and the sun was attempting to come out from behind the clouds. At least they wouldn't have to worry about getting wet or stuck in a thunderstorm.

Darrell had been following Tommy, as the jock knew the town much better than himself. He would know where the best spot to talk about 'things' without getting interrupted or overheard. So he followed Tommy, the two young men in silence.

"Listen, Darrell..." Tommy began, breaking their long silence.

"I know you're a werewolf." he said, stopping and turning to give the blond a serious look.

Darrell's eyes widened before he stopped walking and turned to look at the jock. Tommy had his arms crossed and looked ready to see how the guy would react. Would he transform and attack? Would he threaten to kill him or Merton if he told anyone? Would he turn evil? Or was Merton right in saying that the werewolf might be a good werewolf like himself?

Darrell continued to stare for a moment before he let out a sigh and grinned.

"Well, that makes two of us."

This response made Tommy blink at Darrell.

"Huh? Two of us?"

"I know you are a werewolf." Darrell said with a small smile and shrug.

It was Tommy's turn to have his eyes widen.

The two continued to stare at each other, going into a bit of an awkward silence.

"Does Merton know?" Darrell asked.

"About you? No. Well, I don't think so..."

"No..." Darrell said, "I mean, does he know that _**you**_ are a werewolf?"

Tommy nodded.

"Since the very beginning. Actually...that's how we became best friends." Tommy said with a small smile.

Darrell felt his heart beat. Hope filled his body and he felt happiness fill his body. He decided to ask the other question on his mind.

"Do you like Merton?"

Tommy looked at Darrell blinking.

"Well, yeah. He's like my best friend."

Darrell sighed and shook his head.

"No. I mean **_like_** like him."

Tommy's eyes widened before turning into a glare.

"No! I'm not **_gay_**!" Tommy said getting into the blond's face.

Darrell clenched his hands as he glared back at the jock. Darrell gritted his teeth.

"You may not be gay but that doesn't mean you don't have feelings for him! Even so, that doesn't matter because I love him." Darrell said with a growl.

Tommy's eyes widened. He took a few steps backwards. He could feel his chest tightened. He didn't know why but hearing those words pissed him off even more. He growled and clenched his hands at his side.

"You don't even_** know**_ Merton!" Tommy growled.

"I know enough!" Darrell growled back.

"He's funny, smart, kind, sensitive, and a great kisser." Darrell said, a smirk crossing his lips at the kiss part.

This made Tommy's lip curl up in a snarl. Hearing that made him want to tear the blond into pieces.

"You leave Merton alone." Tommy growled, pointing his finger at Darrell.

Darrell growled back.

"He's my _**boyfriend**_ and I won't leave him alone. I love him. I really do and I'm going to tell him..." Darrell said before letting out a sigh.

"But before I do, I want us to clear the air. I realized today that us," Darrell said pointing at Tommy and then himself, "fighting is hurting Merton. You need to accept that Merton and I are dating. You also need to accept that you are only Merton's best friend and nothing more."

Tommy stared at the blond. He felt like someone punched a hole into his chest, took out his heart, and squeezed it until all the blood was completely squeezed out; like freshly squeezed OJ. Why was he feeling this way? He wasn't gay! He didn't like guys! But Merton...What was it about Merton that made him go crazy? Why did he get so upset at seeing Darrell and Merton together? He couldn't be in love with Merton. Could he? No. But...

"I know you love him no matter how much you deny it. You know that deep down you do." Darrell said before letting out a sigh.

"But I love him too. I've never felt this way with anyone before. He makes me happy and the fact he is best friends with you, well it gives me hope that our relationship will actually work." Darrell said.

Tommy stood there, shock still on his face. Darrell sighed and turned his green eyes softly into wide and confused filled hazel green.

"What I'm saying is that you had your chance. But Merton and I are together now. "

He felt a _**little **_bad for Tommy, but he wasn't going to give up Merton. He wasn't going to let go of what made him happy.

Tommy stood there with wide eyes. Realization filling his body. First realization was that he was in love with his best friend. That he always loved the goth. The moment he met Merton and looked him in his eyes. His eyes glowed for God's sake! He probably wouldn't have even become friends with the goth if his eyes didn't glow! It seemed his inner wolf knew Merton was the one. Not Stacey. Not Lori. Merton. He was the one. It explained so much.

How come he always would wolf out around Stacey? His inner wolf was keeping her away from him; ruining his chances with her. It wasn't because he was attracted to her. It explained how he wasn't worried every time Merton would find a new girl. Tommy was fine with it because he felt like he knew it wouldn't work out for the goth. That they weren't a threat. Well, not a threat in stealing his best friend away from him. Of course most of them turned out to be evil but that gave Tommy a reason to want to destroy them. The icing on the cake was when Merton and Lori kissed. He thought it was because he had tried to get back with Lori and Merton had made a move on the kickboxer. In reality, he was pissed off that Lori had made a move on Merton. That Lori had kissed the goth. That Lori had been there in his time of heartbreak and was the rebound.

Darrell was right.

Tommy was too late. He had missed his chance to date his best friend. He saw how happy Merton was with the blond. His eyes widened. That was the scent! The scent that drove Tommy crazy! It was Merton lusting over Darrell. Maybe even loving him! Tommy's heart felt like breaking. He felt tightness in his chest build up where it felt like his heart would burst. He looked at Darrell who had a calm face, almost understanding. This just made the pain in his chest grow. He looked away and noticed they were by the cemetery. He felt he needed to hold on to something. He walked over to the cemetery gate, Darrell following closely behind the jock.

"You're right...I...I _**do**_ love him and it's too late..." Tommy said, letting out a sigh as he stood looking at the gate of the cemetery, his hands clenching at the bars which were still wet from the heavy rain from earlier.

Darrell sighed and combed his hand through his hair. He walked over to the jock and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tommy turned around and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear this from me, of all werewolves..." Darrell said, earning a snort from Tommy, "but you can have anyone. I mean, you are popular, you're pretty hot, and you got a certain je ne sais quoi."

"I've heard **_that_** before..." Tommy said with a snort as he turned around and leaned against the metal fence; a small smile crossing his lips.

"What I'm trying to say, Merton is happy. He is happy with me. And I _**promise**_," Darrell said, making Tommy look at him, "I **_will _**protect him. I won't let anything bad happen to him."

Tommy saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Despite all that, Tommy didn't want to let Merton go.

"I also promise that I won't **_ever_** stop you from hanging out with him. He is your best friend and I know not being with you would crush him." Darrell added, thinking that was Tommy's biggest fear.

Tommy never thought that. He knew he would never stop being best friend's with Merton; even if Darrell tried to keep them apart. He would have found a way. He didn't need the blond's permission. He did appreciate the gesture. He sighed before nodding.

"For Merton. But if you **_ever_** and I mean **_ever_** hurt him..." Tommy said, his eyes glowing a bit.

"I would kill myself before hurting Merton." Darrell said with so much intensity that Tommy couldn't help but blink in shock.

"Well...I was going to say I would beat you to a bloody pulp..." Tommy whispered.

Darrell snorted a laugh before smiling. Tommy still felt a bit hurt but knew, just like he had to push his feelings for Stacey, that he had to do so with his feelings for Merton.

"So we're ready to talk to Merton?" Darrell asked, a small smile on his lips.

Tommy smiled too and nodded. The two began to continue walking alongside the cemetery, coming up to the entrance.

"So..." Tommy started, making Darrell turn to him. "You like John Elway too?"

Darrell's eyes widened before a wide smile crossed his lips.

"My dad knows Elway's wife's dad!"

Tommy stopped in his tracks, wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Yeah! He sends us Christmas cards! But the kind with the picture of the family on it!" Darrell said with a wide smile.

"No way!"

"Yes way! If you want to come over, I can show you them." Darrell said with a smile.

"That would be awesome!" Tommy said before wrapping his arm around Darrell's shoulder.

Darrell's eyes widened before relaxing. It was a friendly gesture and he appreciated it. The two stayed like that for a moment until a familiar scent crossed their path. It seemed to be coming from the cemetery. The two stopped and pulled away. It was familiar. It was strong. And it was the smell of fear. The two looked at each other before looking back at the cemetery gate. They could hear a scream that sounded familiar to one of the two werewolves.

Tommy's eyes widened before the smell of blood hit the air. Darrell and Tommy looked at each other with wide eyes before another scream pierced the quiet evening air. Their eyes flashed amber as fear filled their body.

"Merton!"

**_End of Chapter Five_**

* * *

Word Count: 7,884 (without the ending author note)

A/N: Soooo yeah...not expecting this guy. I always wondered if Damien and his crew would ever return. I thought there was some chemistry there. I mean, the fact he was so hurt that the two boys had lied to him even after spending the entire night hanging out and having fun, well I thought it was a perfect villain to bring back. I made this a bit darker than I originally had it...I might post some of the 'cut' and 'deleted' scenes in another fic after this one is posted. Just to show you guys what were the original ideas and stuff. Let me know in your reviews if you would like that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Warnings: See Chapter One.**

**Added: excessive blood 'play', a bit of gore, attempted rape, and some bondage. If any of these trigger you then don't read this chapter. I'll put a at the start and another at the end if you want to read this chapter but not the stuff in-between. Otherwise this is your warning.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stars flashed in front of his eyes as pain surged through his body. His scream was filled with pain and horror. Damien had promised it would be pleasurable but so far he was just showing the poor goth pain. After a few more moments, Damien pulled back and began to slowly lick over the bite he had made. Merton couldn't help but shiver at the cool sensation. It seemed to be extra sensitive but not in a painful way. He couldn't help but shiver at the slow movement of the cold tongue that went over the new 'mark' on his pale neck.

Damien relaxed a bit on holding the goth's head and began to massage his head. Merton was about to ask what the vampire was doing until his long fingers found that sensitive spot behind Merton's ear. A soft pur escaped the goth's lips which caused the vampire to pause his stroking hands.

"Hmmm...interesting." he mumbled before massaging that spot again.

Merton couldn't help but relax at the skilled hand.

Damien chuckled before going back to licking at where he had bitten the young man. Once all the blood was licked away he pressed his lips on top of the mark made on the goth's neck. A soft moan escaped Merton's lips at the sensation of those cool lips and the soothing motion of the vampire's hand in his hair. He could feel those lips smirk at hearing the moan before he pulled both his hand and lips away.

"Now to put the rest of my plan into action..." Damien smirked as he shifted above the young man.

Merton shut his eyes as his body shivered. The pain in his shoulder ached causing him to whimper more. He wanted to beg Damien to stop. He wanted to scream more. But tears replaced his words.

"I will make you mine." Damien whispered against Merton's skin.

Merton didn't know what the vampire meant by '**_make you mine_**'. He was sure it had to go with making Merton the vampire's 'slave'.

The goth felt the vampire shift more and before he could say anything, he was flipped onto his back. His blue eyes blinked away the tears away but his vision was still blurry. A soft chuckle came from above him as he felt the vampire sitting on his stomach as his bound hands were moved to above his head.

"I promise this will be enjoyable this time." Damien said before bending down and licking away one of the tears.

The cold tongue gently touched the goth's pale cheek, causing him to jerk away. However, where his arms were pinned from above it was kind of hard for Merton to get too far away. Damien chuckled before licking over the spot he had bit Merton. This time the sensation tingled. It was a bit more pleasurable. Without warning, Damien plunged his fangs back into the mark he had made moments ago. This time the pain was replaced with pleasure.

As the vampire began to suck in that delicious red liquid, Merton's body shivered in both pleasure and pain. His scream turned into a pleasurable moan.

Merton didn't know he was a masochist. Although he had heard a vampire's bite was designed to be pleasurable. So when Damien had first bit him, he was surprised at how much it had hurt. But this time, despite it being the same spot, he barely felt anything but pleasure. He never felt so much pleasure in his life! He was still a virgin! But even when he masturbated he never felt this much pleasure. Speaking of masturbation, he could feel his penis growing hard from the pleasure.

Damien seemed to sense the goth's excitement. Without stopping his 'feeding', he shifted to where he was next to the goth, still in the coffin; which was bigger than Merton realized. He reached down and moved his palm in circles over the bulge being restricted by Merton's tight black pants.

Damien pulled his fangs out causing a whimper from the goth. His made the vampire excited and pleased at how delicious not only Merton's blood but his moans and screams. He licked at the slightly bleeding marks he made. This caused another moan from Merton.

The goth couldn't control the noises. He blamed it on being sex deprived for so long. Or rather never having sex or sexual pleasure in general. He felt ashamed at enjoying what the vampire was doing to him. But it just felt so very good.

Damien put more pressure on the bulge causing another moan, this time deeper from his normal high pitched voice. His new noise made the vampire growl in pleasure. He felt his own penis growing tight in his pants. He was planning on fucking the goth to finish the **_'mating_**' ceremony. Although he wasn't planning on doing it until that werewolf was killed by Merton.

But knowing Merton was immune to being turned, what better revenge than to fuck this cute goth right now and bind him to himself. It would make revenge even better to have the werewolf walk in just as the vampire made Merton 'his' and cause the goth to climax. He licked his slightly bloody lips at how delicious the werewolf's pain filled face would be at seeing the one he loved be mated with someone else.

Damien growled at how hot a flushed, panting and slightly sweating Merton looked up with glazed over blue eyes.

"Soon you'll be bond to me." Damien said with a grin as he continued moving his palm over the growing erection.

Merton couldn't help but buck his hips up into the hand. He felt so embarrassed but it just felt so very good.

"Once I finish the ceremony, you will be mine forever." Damien said, pushing a bit harder against the stiff erection.

Merton's eyes widened in both fear and pleasure.

"W-what?" Merton squeaked out.

"You will forever be my blood bank! You will be forever my fuck toy! I will do whatever I want to your body and you will forever be linked to me until I die!" Damien growled before a sadistic grin crossed his lips, "Which is never."

Merton was in too much shock to even attempt to make a witty comeback to what Damien said. However, those cold lips coming back down to the bitten area caused him to moan out in pleasure before feeling a sucking over the 'marked' area. He could feel a smirk form from those lips on his neck. Merton couldn't help but bite his lip to try and keep any more noises from escaping him as he closed his eyes.

Merton was in shock before fear consumed him. His fight or flight kicked in and for once it was fight. He jerked, which caused the vampire to release the goth's groin and his neck. That little help made the goth swing his tied arms as if attempting to hit the vampire. Damien easily caught the arm before slamming it back down above Merton's head before digging his nails into the injured shoulder. Merton screamed in pure agony as some blood squished out past those long sinking nails.

"I told you I would make this pleasurable for you but if you want me to mix in some pain I won't argue." Damien growled before going back to biting the goth's neck.

Merton scream even louder which turned into a moan as his fully erect penis was roughly grabbed and slightly squeezed. He couldn't help but buck his hips up and that's when even more tears poured down his face. The goth could even feel the vampire's lips smirking as he dug his nails and teeth in more at the same time, causing another pleasure yet pain filled scream from the goth.

"You are fucking dead!" came a growl from behind them.

It was so deadly that not only Damien stiffened in fear, but Merton went stiff in fear. Damien sat up, his hand never moving from Merton's erection. Although the vampire's hand stopped it's movement. His other hand stayed nail deep in Merton's injured shoulder. Blood was dripping from the vampire's lips as he didn't get a chance to lick or suck the blood from the re-opening of his 'marking'.

Standing in the door to the mausoleum was a pissed off, wolfed out Tommy P. Dawkins. He was looking ready to kill.

Damien couldn't help but shiver at the pure hate in those more hazel then green eyes. He took in a deep breath before calming down and licked away the blood, making sure to stare deep into those eyes. He could see the growl rumble throughout the werewolf's body.

"Get away from Merton you bastard!" came another growl.

Right behind Tommy was a wolfed out Darrell. His own eyes were glowing the same fierce amber as he bared his own teeth. At the sight of the second werewolf, Damine's eyes widened.

"_**Two**_ werewolves?" Damien said with a growl.

"Damn right." growled Darrell.

"Double vampire ass kicking." Tommy growled out.

Damien frowned before roughly pulling his nails from Merton's shoulder, causing another painful scream as blood splashed across Damine's face and chest, before jumping out of the coffin. Merton moved his bound hands to his chest and shifted his shoulder, trying to get in a less painful position.

Damien growled as he flashed his blood stained fangs. The sight of those fangs and the fresh blood splashed across the vampire caused Tommy to see red. He jumped towards the vampire. Damien closed the coffin before jumping out of the angry werewolf's reach. A muffled scream came from the coffin once it was closed shut, but Tommy's growl as he landed in front of the coffin had overshadowed the poor goth's fearful cry.

Blood was the only thing on Tommy's mind as he turned towards the vampire, who had not just hurt his best friend but had dodged his attack. Tommy growled as Damien chuckled at the werewolf and licked away blood from his nails that had been embedded in the goth's injured shoulder. This caused the werewolf to howl in anger.

Damien was right about the werewolf having strong feelings for the goth. He never acted like this when the vampire took that red head girl. It would be even better once he finished mating with Merton. His thoughts were interrupted as he dodged another wild swing from Tommy.

Darrell stood in shock at how fierce Tommy attacked the vampire. Tommy had beaten Darrell to the punch so to speak. He was also in shock that he was watching Tommy fighting what looked to be a fifties greaser looking vampire. The blood that was scattered across the vampire's face and upper body made the werewolf feel sick to his stomach. He would have thrown up if the faint sobbing coming from the closed coffin didn't remind him of Merton. His eyes widened before heading to the closed coffin. Once there, he tore the lid off and looked down at his boyfriend. His eyes widen at the sight.

Merton had his hands tied in front of him. His usually spiky hair was loose and extra messy, as if someone ran their hands continuous through his hair. His shoulders both had small puncture marks, five on each side. However, his right side was wrapped in a white bandage, or rather what had once been white. It was now becoming a deep red from the blood that came from the puncher marks, which seemed to be deeper. He looked like a literal bloody mess. His neck was smeared with some dry blood and his shoulder looked to be in bad shape.

Darrell felt his heart stop at the sight. What was the final nail in the coffin, so to speak, was those tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. Those eyes were glazed over and seemed un-focused. As if he was looking but not seeing anything. Darrell reached into the coffin. His hands stopped mere inches from Merton's arms when the goth flinched from the touch and whimpered.

"Merton..." Darrell whispered, pain laced in his voice.

Merton just whimpered and shivered in fear. He had a fear of coffins since he was buried alive from former child star Corey Haim. Who knew the boy who played a vampire had become a vampire during a movie about turning into a vampire. It was ironic to say the least. He couldn't really see and his fear completely kicked into overdrive the moment the coffin lid closed. Even with it open, his fear had consumed him.

Darrell could smell Merton's fear. It was so strong that the werewolf wanted to puke. It wasn't a nice smell. What made it worse was it was coming from Merton. Coming from his boyfriend. He never wanted to smell fear coming off his boyfriend. Sure, he had already smelt it earlier that day but this fear he was smelling now was hundred thousand times stronger than that.

He reached his clawed hand towards Merton's face. This seemed to be the worse thing to do as Merton screamed in terror.

Darrell felt pain fill his body at that screech. He caused that noise from his boyfriend. That terror filled scream was from Darrell and that thought made the halfling sick to his stomach. He instantly de-wolfed and reached his hand into the coffin. He gently wiped at the tears that began to flow again.

"It's okay Merton. You're safe. I'm here." Darrell said in a soothing voice.

Merton instantly stopped crying at the soft touch and voice. His blue eyes glistened with the un-shed tears before he blinked them away. His eyes cleared of the fog as he really was looking at Darrell.

Darrell let out a relieved sigh before smiling warmly at his boyfriend.

"Darrell..." Merton whispered, his voice feeling scratchy from all the screaming.

"Don't worry Merty. I'm here now." Darrell said before reaching in and gently lifting the goth out of the coffin.

Merton yelped at even the gentle movement hurt his injured shoulder. Darrell couldn't help but wince but continued until he was holding Merton bridal style in his arms.

"Now you really are making me feel like a damsel..." Merton rasped out.

Darrell couldn't help but chuckle.

"You do make a pretty good damsel."

Meanwhile, Tommy continued to attack the vampire. He could feel himself getting more angry by the minute. He wasn't able to hit the damn punk! Damien had just jumped from another swipe. Merton's shriek had stopped the two from fighting just for a moment to look over towards the goth's direction. The two saw Darrel standing in front of the coffin.

Damien growled before heading straight towards the defenseless and now de-wolfed Darrell. Tommy had turned around just to notice the vampire heading towards Darrell, who was reaching into the coffin to pick up Merton. Tommy growled before rushing to intercept the vampire. Right before Damien could reach the distracted Darrell, Tommy was able to grab the back of the vampire's jacket and tossed him onto the floor.

Damien tumbled for a moment before stopping a bit away from the coffin. He shook head before hissing at Tommy, who was crouched low and looking ready to pounce. Damien looked over at the coffin and saw the other werewolf holding 'his mate'. Damien's eyes glowed red before he began to stand up. However, Tommy growled and pounced right on top of the vampire.

Tommy pinned down the vampire, growling at him. He looked ready to rip the guy limb from limb. The vampire just growled up at him.

"This isn't over. I will make you suffer for what you've done to me." Damien growled before looking over at the coffin.

Darrell had turned around at hearing the growls that were behind him. Merton was still in the strong arms of his boyfriend. The goth felt safe in those arms.

Damien gave a terrifying snarl, which caught the goth's attention. He stared over at the vampire with wide terrified filled blue eyes. The look made the vampire grin at the slightly shivering goth.

Darrell saw the look and growled. His hold on his boyfriend tightened as he pulled the goth closer to his chest.

"Don't worry Merton. I'll be back to finish what we started."

Darrell couldn't help but re-transform into his werewolf form. He bared his fangs and give the vampire a predatory like growl. Merton stared up with wide eyes. He could feel the change while being held in his boyfriend's arms.

Damien didn't look amused.

"Cute." Damien said with little fear.

Tommy growled and was about to sink his claws into that pale neck. It was here Damien turned into a bat. Tommy wasn't expecting the lost of a body beneath him. He yelped before falling backwards on his back. His hazel eyes watched the bat flutter a bit before making it out through the open mausoleum door.

"Tommy!" shouted both Darrell and Merton.

Tommy lifted his arm and gave the thumbs up sign.

"I'm good."

Merton and Damien let out a sigh of relief. Damien looked over to the open mausoleum door. It seemed the vampire had escaped. Darrell let out a huff before feeling a slight movement in his arms. He looked down and saw Merton looking up in awe.

"I don't remember you being so hairy..." Merton said reaching up to touch the fur on his boyfriend's face.

Darrell couldn't help but blink down at his boyfriend before letting out a relaxed chuckle.

"Yeah about that..." he said with a sideways grin.

Merton couldn't help but smile up.

"I know." Merton said with a warm smile.

Darrell couldn't help but feel his chest fill with relief and hope.

"I should have known the president of the goth club would figure it out." Darrell said with another chuckle.

Merton couldn't help but laugh before bringing his hand back down. He felt so drained, literally and figuratively. He could just fall asleep in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. However, he knew better than to let his guard down now. Especially with a revenge filled vampire on the loose.

Tommy stayed on the ground for a moment, calming himself down. He had felt the full power of his wolf side during the fight. He hadn't felt this way since the time he fought himself and almost bashed his own head in with a big rock. But just seeing Merton being held in place with that vampire's long nails digging into his best friend's shoulder. Not to mention, the vampire's other hand seemed to be located too close to a certain place located below the belt of the goth. Just thinking of that caused the wolf to grow angry.

He closed his eyes and began to take in deep, long breathes. He needed to calm down before checking on Merton. He didn't want to terrify his best friend. After a few more breathes and images of happy trees and birds, Tommy de-transformed. He let out one last breath before opening his eyes. He sat up and looked over to where his best friend and Darrell were located.

Tommy felt his heart sink at seeing Merton being held, bridle style, in Darrell's arms. He also noticed Darrell was back to his werewolf form. Tommy sighed before slowly standing up. He walked over to the two, just as Darrell was setting Merton down onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he reached the two.

Merton turned to see his best friend de-wolfing as he walked over. Merton couldn't help but smile at his best friend and slightly nod.

"For being a vampire's chew toy, peachy." Merton said with his usual dry humor.

Tommy let out a relieved sigh. He was worried Merton would be a complete wreck. The jock wouldn't blame the goth. What he had just gone through would even make Tommy feel unable to even talk let alone make a joke. He felt a bit more respect for his gothy friend. He was sure if something like that ever happened to him...although, it would never considering he was a werewolf. But hypothetically if it ever could happen, he would be in the fetal position sucking on his thumb and crying. But here was Merton, standing on his feet and attempting to be ok.

"Are you sure Merty?" Darrell asked, concern as he gave his boyfriend a good look over.

It looked like the goth needed to go to the hospital asap, but the blond knew it would be hard to explain these injuries that didn't include it being a vampire attack. Especially Merton's shoulder. Although, he wondered where the bandage came for the one shoulder. He was certain that vampire didn't stop mid attack to wrap it up. The fact his claws were deep in that shoulder when he and Tommy arrived.

Merton looked between his best friend and boy friend. They were really worried about him and it touched him. Even after how stupid and emo he acted earlier. They had both came to his rescue. They truly cared about him; maybe even loved him.

His blue eyes began to tear up.

This caused both boys to stare with wide eyes, both worried that their goth was about to break down from the trauma.

"I'm such an idiot!" he sobbed.

Both boys stared.

"You're not an idiot!" Tommy shouted, being the first to shake off being stunned.

"Yeah!" Darrell shouted, not sure why his boyfriend was calling himself an idiot.

"Yes I am!" growled Merton, uncovering his face and looking between the boys.

"If I hadn't acted so stupid and emotional, then this wouldn't have happened." Merton said with a sniffle.

"That's not true and you know it." Darrell said.

He realized the event had probably just processed in the goth's mind. It was usually, from what he had heard, a reaction for the victim of an event like this to blame themselves.

"If anything, it's my fault." Tommy said as he lowered his head.

Darrell and Merton both looked at the jock with blinking eyes.

"I shouldn't have tried to find something evil about Darrell. It was obvious that he treated you great and made you happy. But I ignored it and let my..." Tommy said before pausing.

Was he going to admit he was jealous? That he might actually have more than platonic feelings towards his best friend? That he should have said something prior to now?

At this moment, a chill went down Merton's spine and caused his shoulder to jerk. He yelped as he put his hand on the injured shoulder. If it wasn't dislocated before, it certainly was now.

"Merton!" both boys shouted, moving even closer.

"Damn it." hissed Merton as he could feel the shoulder really being out of place.

"Let me see." Darrell said in a soft voice.

Merton looked over at his boyfriend for a moment before nodding. Tommy watched with a knot in his stomach. Darrell gently looked over the arm and shoulder. He could tell it was dislocated among the deep claw holes. The bleeding seemed to stop which was a good thing.

"It's dislocated." he said as he slowly moved his hands into position, making sure the goth didn't notice.

"Oh great! As if I-yeow!" Merton started before Darrell popped his shoulder back into place.

Merton rubbed the shoulder as he gave his boyfriend a betrayed glare.

"I'm sorry but I had to do it." Darrell said with an apologetic smile.

Tommy looked between them before letting out a sigh.

Both boys turned towards the sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Tommy asked.

Tommy knew this wasn't the end. The vampire would come back to 'finish' what he was trying to do. And it wasn't because the vampire had said it before leaving. It happened every time he fought a bad guy. This time was more unsettling as it involved his best friend with possibly being raped by the vampire. That's how it looked like it was going to the jock.

Not to mention, he wasn't going to finish the conversation or at least avoid it as long as he could. He still was trying to figure out if he was really jealous. He didn't want to admit it until he truly believed it to be true.

"I mean, you heard him. He won't stop until he '**_finished'_**." Tommy said, not being able to hold back the small snarl.

Merton couldn't help but wrap his arms around himself and shiver. Darrell wrapped his arms around his goth.

"Like hell I'll let him finish anything." Darrell growled before putting his head in the crook of Merton's neck.

However, it was on the side where Damien had bitten the goth. At feeling his boyfriend's cheek against his neck, a burning sensation appeared on the marked spot. At the same time, Darrell felt the part of his skin touching the area get hot before being shocked.

Both boys yelped, more in shock and jumped away from each other. Merton holding his neck while Darrell held his cheek, which was resting against the goth's neck.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, his eyes blinking as he looked between the two.

"I don't know..." Merton said.

"It felt like you shocked me." Darrell said rubbing his cheek as he blinked over to Merton's neck.

"Really?" Tommy said before reaching for the area Merton was holding.

Merton slapped his best friend's hand away, causing the jock to frown.

"Don't touch it." Merton said with a glare.

It was here both jocks could see the bite mark on the goth's neck. Both boy's eyes widened.

"He bit you!" growled Darrell.

"That little..." Tommy growled, as he felt himself wanting to wolf out again.

"Yeah, well, luckily I'm immune so you don't have to worry about me turning." Merton said, a bit relieved at not having to worry about turning.

That would have caused a whole new issue.

"Huh?" Darrell asked, blinking.

It took a moment before Tommy understood.

"Like the werewolf thing?" Tommy asked.

"Exactly." Merton said with a nod.

"Wait, what?" Darrell asked while looking between the two.

What he got from the little bit of context was this wasn't their first time dealing with vampires. And it seemed the two had experienced something similar to this. Maybe not so dangerous. Well, he hoped not as dangerous as this.

"Oh, well, heh, funny story..." Merton began.

"Doesn't matter." Tommy said, interrupting, "why does it burn?"

Merton frowned.

"I'm not sure. I need to research this..." he said.

"Well, we should probably go back to the lair." Darrell said, making a note to ask more questions later.

Merton nodded as his boyfriend reached to grab his hand. Right before he did, Merton's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait! I can't!" Merton shouted while taking a step away from his boyfriend's hand.

Darrell and Tommy looked at each other.

"Why?" they said at the same time.

"Because I was in my lair when I was goth-napped!" Merton said.

Both boys blinked at the goth in confusion

Merton let out a sigh before rubbing his forehead.

_'Jocks...'_ he thought.

"Vampires can't enter a house or dwelling without being invited in! It's vampire 101!" Merton growled.

His memory was slowly coming back. He had invited Damien into his Lair. However, that meant his mother had let the vampire in first. He wondered how he was able to convince her. Although, he probably told her he was a **_'_**_friend_**_'_** of Merton's. That would have made his mother invite him in. She probably made him cookies too. Curse his lack of friends, other than Tommy, Lori, and his boyfriend.

Darrell seemed to realize it first. His eyes widened before he growled.

"That means he can continue to enter your house!"

"Bingo! Give him a prize!" Merton said, touching his own nose.

It took Tommy an extra minute before it dawned on him.

"Well, if you can't go home, where are you going to go? It's not like you can camp out at the school. Remember the last time you did that?" Tommy said.

"Hey! It's not my fault the hobo tent was ruined!" Merton said a bit defensively.

"You can stay with me." Darrell said.

Both Tommy and Merton blinked at the blond.

"What?" Tommy said.

"Really?" Merton said, at the same time as Tommy's _'what'_.

Darrell smiled before taking both of Merton's hands into his own. Merton couldn't help but blush as he looked up into his boyfriend's green eyes. They showed so much intensity it made the goth blush more.

"Of course. You are my boyfriend. Besides, my parents will be thrilled to have you." Darrell said with a warm smile.

Merton stared up at the blond with wide eyes.

"So you're not upset at how I acted earlier? And not freaked out about the whole vampire out to 'get' me? Or-" Merton began to ramble until he was pulled into Darrell's body before being kissed by the blond.

Merton couldn't help but melt into the kiss, his hands still in his boyfriend's hands. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Tommy watched with a wince on his face and his chest becoming tight. He couldn't take watching this too much longer. The jock was debating if he should just share his feelings, which were slowly being realized. But watching how happy his best friend was at being with Darrell, he wasn't sure if he should treat this situation like he had with Stacey. Just completely give up on the goth. But he really didn't want to just be friends with Merton.

Darrell pulled back, leaving a puckered lip and eyes closed Merton. He couldn't help but chuckle at his cute goth. Merton opened his eyes and un-puckered his lips.

"Did that answer your question?"

Merton felt his voice was stuck in his throat and just nodded. This caused Darrell to chuckle and gently cress his boyfriend's face.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tommy said with an annoyed sigh, "But we should probably get out of here."

Merton nodded before pulling away from Darrell, who pouted.

"So my house it is." Darrell said with a wide smile.

"He can stay at my house." Tommy said, not realizing what he was saying until the words left his lips.

Merton looked at Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice as that is, Tommy, Merton is my boyfriend. So it makes sense that he would stay at my house." Darrell said turning towards the jock.

Darrell was getting a bit annoyed at how flippy floppy the jock was over Merton. Earlier he had agreed to give up on Merton for the goth's happiness. Then it sounded like he was about to admit he was jealous, which Darrell would have been perfectly fine. He wanted the jock to at least share his feelings, so there could be closer and they could move on. But now it seems like the jock was back to not letting Merton go.

Tommy knew he had promised to just suck it up, but he felt like his best friend would be safer at the jock's house then the blond's house. What if that vampire attacked? Tommy was more experienced at fighting vampires. He assumed that Darrell hadn't dealt with the blood suckers from his reaction not too long ago.

"Well, I think he'd be safer if he stayed tonight at my house." Tommy said with a frown.

"De ja vu much..." Merton mumbled while facepalming at the growing scene.

Darrell pulled away from Merton and moved a bit closer to Tommy.

"Are you saying I can't protect Merton?"

"Have you ever fought a vampire before?" Tommy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Darrell puckered his lips for a moment before growling.

"Have you?"

"Actually I have. Among other things, right Merton?" Tommy said turning towards the goth.

Darrell blinked before turning to his boyfriend.

Merton just sighed as he continued to face palm.

"I think I'll be better off staying at my Lair and just wing it. I mean," he said before looking at the two boys, "I do have a closet full of weapons. Maybe I can defend myself long enough til the sun rises."

Merton was getting fed up with his boyfriend and best friend fighting over him. At this point, he was thinking it wouldn't be too bad of a gig being a chew toy for Damine. Well, not really; but still.

"What?!" both boys shouted.

"It's better then having to hear you two fight over me...again!" Merton huffed.

The two boys looked guilty before glancing at each other. They let out a sigh before looking back at the goth.

Darrell ran his hand through his hair while Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." Darrell said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Tommy said before giving Merton an apologetic look.

"We actually talked about this..." Darrell said, pointing at himself, then Tommy, and then Merton,"And..."

"And we decided to not fight anymore." Tommy finished the sentence with a sigh.

Merton raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really." both teens said with a nod.

"So, just like that, you got over your feud as fast as an after school special?" Merton said with a suspicious look.

"Well...when you put it like that..." Tommy said with a cheeky grin.

"We really did." Darrell said with a smile.

To prove it, Darrell wrapped his arm over Tommy's shoulders. Tommy did the same with Darrell and the two smiled at Merton.

"See?" Darrell said.

"Best friends!" Tommy said.

Both teens laughed, but it seemed too much. Merton rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Well, this is getting too '**_Twilight Zone_**' for me." he sighed before walking out of the mausoleum.

Both teens jumped apart and rushed after Merton. Each teen walked on either side of the goth. They walked in silence until they left the graveyard.

"But really Merty." Darrell said, stopping Merton by taking hold of his hand.

"We really did fix things between us. Right Tommy." the blond said looking at the jock.

Tommy felt as if he was put on the spot. Not from Darrell. It seemed like the blond trusted that the jock would do 'the right thing'. No. He felt like he was put on the spot from Merton. The way his best friend was looking at the jock was intense. It was as if he was expecting Tommy to share his true feelings. That the goth knew the entire time and had been waiting for Tommy to admit it. All of that and more was showing in those blue eyes. Or rather it was to Tommy.

He let out a sigh before nodding. Tommy wasn't going to trust his voice. He was afraid he would blurt out that he wasn't really ok but cared too much for the goth to hurt him. That he just wanted Merton to be happy.

Merton knew his best friend well enough to know Tommy was holding back. He took a couple of steps towards Tommy. This caused Darrell to raise an eyebrow. His chest began to hurt just a bit. He started to get a bit worried. Darrell did want Tommy to tell Merton the truth so there was closure. But now he was realizing what the consequences could be. What if Merton dumps Darrell because Tommy has feelings for the goth?

"Are you really okay?" Merton asked as he gave the jock an intense look in his blue eyes.

Tommy couldn't help but feel himself to start to sweat. He was trying so hard to not share his feelings. He really was worried of ruining his friendship with the goth. Just the thought of Merton saying it was too late or that he never loved him the same way, well he could feel his chest tightening up just from the thought.

Tommy felt his mouth go dry and just nodded again.

Merton narrowed his eyes.

"Tommy?" the goth said with a stern voice.

It almost sounded like a scolding mother. Tommy would have laughed, if the voice wasn't directed at him. The jock felt himself shrink a bit.

Darrell could see how uncomfortable Tommy was becoming. The blond began to feel bad for putting Tommy into this situation. The jock wasn't a bad dude. The fact they were both werewolves was actually pretty cool. It meant he had someone else to talk to about being a werewolf, who wasn't his father. He loved his dad but it would have been great to have a werewolf around his own age to talk about stuff.

"We are cool." Darrell said, catching both boys off guard.

"I mean, we got so much in common, right Tommy?" Darrell said giving the jock a friendly smile.

Tommy blinked at the guy. He could tell Darrell was trying to ease the situation. Tommy couldn't help but give an appreciated smile back at the guy.

"Yeah. We're cool." Tommy said before turning to Merton, "Seriously Merton, we are cool."

Merton gave his best friend one last look before softening his look. The goth felt relieved. He didn't like the thought of his boyfriend and best friend not getting along. Especially when they were so similar to each other.

"I'm so happy." Merton said with a smile.

Tommy and Darrell couldn't help but feel their hearts thump at the goth's smile. Tommy knew if he stayed any longer he would ruin the moment.

"Well, I'm going to patrol for a bit, see if I can find that vampire." Tommy said before going into his werewolf form.

Merton blinked at his best friend before watching him run off. He could tell there was something Tommy wanted to tell him; something important. But every time he tried, he either stopped himself or Darrell stopped the jock. Merton furrowed his eyebrows. He had a feeling Darrell might have known what was bothering his best friend. He was going to ask his boyfriend.

"Well, let's head out ourselves." Darrell said before reaching for Merton's hand.

Merton pursed his lips together in thought. He was debating on asking the question now. However, he felt himself get a bit dizzy. He assumed it was from all the blood he must have lost from that vampire.

Darrell seemed to sense the fatigue and scooped up the goth into his arms. Merton yelped at the quick movement before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. His face began to flush and he instantly forgot about his question.

"You don't mind this right?" Darrell asked as he began to walk.

"It's not**_ too_** damsel in distress?" he added with a snicker.

Merton snorted but gave his boyfriend a pout.

"I'll take that as a no." Darrell said with a chuckle.

The two walked in silence for a bit.

"Sooo..." Merton said, having Darrell glance down at his boyfriend as they walked along side the graveyard back towards where Darrell lived.

"You're a werewolf."

Darrell chuckled before nodding.

"Yup. My father is the werewolf while my mom is just a human. So I guess I'm only half a werewolf." Darrell said with a shrug.

Merton nodded with a hum. It took a moment before the words hit him.

"Wait...your dad is a werewolf and your mom isn't...but you are a werewolf." Merton said, as if trying to make the connection but aloud.

"That's what I just said..." Darrell said, beginning to think Merton loss more blood than originally thought.

"That would make you born a werewolf." Merton said with wide eyes.

Darrell stopped walking and looked down at the goth with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Merton's mind began to process the new information and began to run it against everything he knew about werewolves. Darrell watched his goth look as if he was a computer processing the information.

"I'm going to take it you didn't know this, meaning Tommy isn't a natural born werewolf but a created werewolf." Darrell said with frown.

His dad had told Darrell there were certain werewolves that could change humans into unnatural werewolves. It was forbidden where his father was from so it was looked down on. It actually caused some 'pure breeds' to look down at werewolves that were bitten and not born. Even his own birth was considered unnatural as it was not a 'pure blood' union. It just wasn't as bad as being a bitten werewolf.

Darrell's dad wasn't the type of guy to discriminate and felt a werewolf was a werewolf, no matter how they were made or born. He instilled those and other beliefs where he didn't judge anyone by their race or species. He was taught to judge a person by their personality and actions.

Merton seemed to be in thought for a moment. This began to worry Darrell and he stopped walking.

"Are you freaked out?" Darrell asked with a bit of worry.

This question snapped Merton out of his thoughts.

"What? No. I'm best friends with a werewolf so why would this freak me out?" Merton asked with a tilt of his head.

Darrell felt a bit relaxed but couldn't help but think his goth looked so cute in his arms.

"I mean," Merton continued, "I've been fascinated with werewolves and other things, which is why I worked to become the president of the goth club."

Darrell nodded. It made sense. But it didn't explain why Merton became extra serious.

"This is something I need to add to my book..." Merton mumbled before his eyes widened.

He jerked in Darrell's arms, which caused the blond to almost drop his boyfriend.

"Oh crap!" Merton shouted.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Darrell asked in confusion and a bit worry.

"Tommy's book is in my room!" Merton squeaked in fear.

If Damien could easily enter his Lair, that would mean he could search through his stuff. The idea of his little sister, let alone a vampire, touching his stuff could turn his face even paler. What was worse was if Damien found that book. He would know everything about his best friend. He would know his weaknesses and strengths. He could possibly kill him!

Darrell stood there for a moment, trying to understand what was the problem.

"Tommy's book?" Darrell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's all my research on werewolves. More accurately it is my research I've done on Tommy! It has his strengths, his moon cycles, his weakness...everything is in there!"

It took Darrell a moment before it hit him. Tommy would be in danger if that vampire got a hold of that book. Especially if it could enter Merton's lair freely as it was speculated.

"You can't go back there!" Darrell said, fear in his voice.

"I can't just leave that book there!" Merton growled, struggling in his boyfriend's arms.

Darrell just looked down at his struggling boyfriend. Darrell set the goth down, afraid he would either hurt the goth or accidently drop him by his movement. Once on the ground, Merton began to walk towards his own house. Darrell grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait a minute Merton. He could be sitting in your room just waiting!" Darrell said with fear obvious in his face and voice.

"Maybe he isn't. I mean, it would be stupid to go back to the scene of the crime." Merton said with hope in his face and voice.

"Says the guy willing to go back to said scene of the crime." Darrell said with a stern look.

"True, but if we don't get that book back..." Merton began, his face turning scared at just the thought of Damine getting his grubby clawed hands on Tommy's book.

Darrell could smell that fear again. He let out a sigh and let go of Merton's hand to brush it through the goth's hair. Merton blinked up at his boyfriend, feeling a bit relaxed at the gentle strokes on his head.

"I'm going with you then." Darrell said with a warm smile.

Merton blinked up at him.

"You don't have to." Merton said.

"You're right. I don't but I want to. Not just for you but for Tommy." Darrell said with a determined look.

Merton felt his heart beat a bit faster. The fact that his boyfriend was willing to risk his own life to help save his best friend, well maybe the two had gotten closer since earlier that afternoon. Merton's face brightened before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Thank you." he whispered against his boyfriend's chest.

Darrell couldn't help but slightly blush before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's small frame.

"Anything for you Merton." Darrell said.

"And for Tommy." he added as Merton looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

Darrell gave the goth a loving smile. Merton felt his heart swell with love before pulling away and grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Let's hurry." Merton said as he began to lightly pull at his boyfriend's hand.

Darrell nodded as the two continued to hold hands as they quickly walked towards Merton's Lair.

* * *

**(End Chapter 6)**

**Words:** **7,763**

I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Please review cause that really does help...even a 'cute' or 'nice' makes my day *grins* And even if you write that, I tend to send a PM thanking you soooo yeah! Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter written soonish and quickish.


End file.
